Kitten Loki
by zaylo267
Summary: When an accident happen, Loki becomes a kid with no memory of being an adult. The accident also leave him with black cat ears and tail. How are the Avengers going to handle kitten Loki? Please review?
1. Chapter 1

This is a story I sort of thought while looking at lots of pictures of Loki. Hope you all enjoy!

Prologue

"Thor?"

"Yes, Steve?"

"Why is your brother a kid and sitting on your shoulder with black cat ears and a tail?"

"Hmm, it is a pretty… hard thing to say… "

Tony who is at the bar apparently dead drunk, yell some insensible words.

"It's all my fault! I should just die and forget about everything!"

Steve just stared at Tony and wondering what exactly went wrong here.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is second chapter! Thanks for reviewing **Hetalia-EnglandthePirate !**

~o0o~

Loki is looking pretty content on Thor shoulder and swinging his little cat tail happily.

Steve went to gather the other Avengers while Thor continues to pet Loki on the head. Loki starts to purr like a real cat.

The other Avengers (except Tony who is still pretty drunk) gather around Thor, staring at Loki.

"So care to explain what is going on?" asked Clint with a raise of an eyebrow.

"Well, when my brother came to confront me at the lab, Tony was there too. And he is working on some de-aging machine that time. And…"

"And what?" asked Natasha in a bored tone.

"My brother and I of course start to fight. Tony who is still at the lab starts to aim that machine at my brother and fired it at him. That is when Loki cast some sort of spell which I deflected and both spell and shot from the machine hit him at the same time."

"Ok? So what we do with him?" Bruce said, pointing at Loki.

"I guess I have to take care of him." Thor shrugged.

"WHAT! ARE YOU INSANE! HE JUST DESTROYED LIKE MORE THAN HALF THE CITY AND YOU JUST SAID YOU ARE KEEPING HIM? " Clint yelled.

"Do you have any better idea then? Anyway he doesn't remember anything now since he de-aged."

Thor said, petting Loki on the head lovingly.

Then Loki said some words with his baby voice.

"I want milk milk?"

"Ohh, so cute!" squealed Pepper, who just came into the room.

"Can I carry him, Thor?" Pepper squealed.

"Sure, anyone know where is the thing called … milk milk?" Thor asked.

"I will get the milk for you." Natasha said, rolling her eyes with annoyance.

"How old is he?" Pepper asked, while tickling Loki who squealed in delight.

"Hmm, that is a very good question. I am not sure." Thor said with a frown.

"So what is his name?" Pepper asked.

All the Avengers (except Tony lying on the bar snoring) seem to hold their breath and waiting for the impact when Thor answered her question.

"He is Loki." Thor answered with a shrug.

"What!" Pepper stared at Loki in shock. Loki just continues giggling with his tail curling up.

Pepper walk to Thor and thrust Loki to Thor's arm.

"Why your brother is in here! He should be placed in a high security cell!" Pepper started to shout hysterically.

Natasha returned with a milk bottle and passed it to Thor.

Thor still holding onto Loki (who is looking like he is going to cry), put Loki down and take the milk bottle from Natasha.

"He is now a kid. He definitely will not do any magic or anything." Thor just said.

Pepper continues to argue with Thor and they both start to yell at each other very loudly.

The other Avengers just stand there, not sure of how to stop them both.

Loki, whose eyes brimming with tears, started to cry very loud with both cat ears and tail drooping.

Both Pepper and Thor stop arguing immediately. Thor, who is not very good with kids, is unsure on how to make Loki stop crying.

Pepper who is still very unhappy with Loki being here, continue to argue about the point of letting Loki stay here.

Thor being mad over the fact Pepper is still being unreasonable, continues to yell at Pepper.

Loki, who is scared over the booming voice above him, quickly ran out of the room to get a quiet place to go and rest.

Steve, who thinks that they are quarrelling too much, stops them from quarrelling further.

"That is enough. Both of you should stop quarreling." Steve said.

Clint then started to notice someone seems to be missing.

"Um, guys?"

"What is it?" Steve sighed.

"Do you all have any idea where did Loki go? He is not here, you know?" Clint said.

All the Avengers look at each other in shock.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews and your support! Please give some ideas or comments so that the story can be better.

~oOo~

"WHERE CAN WE FIND LOKI WHEN WE DON'T HAVE HALF THE IDEA WHERE IS HE!" Clint yelled in exasperation.

"I believe he is hiding in a dark corner of a room or something. Maybe under the table or somewhere." Thor said.

The Avengers are all spilt up to search every floor to find kitten Loki. Tony is pretty well kicked out of the bar by Pepper and forced to search as well.

"Why I can't sit at the bar and drink all I want?" grumbled Tony.

"That is because _YOU_ will be like a sleeping beauty there!" Natasha replied.

All the Avengers are all trying to stop sniggering while Tony started to curse and swear at the comment.

"Hmm. Did anyone also remember to tell Fury about the … thing about Loki?" Bruce asked.

All the Avengers stopped sniggering and wonder what serious trouble they are all in.

~oOo~

"Yeah, I know, I know. I will make sure the problem is going to be settled, okay? ... Okay, bye."

Fury sighed and walked into his office, dumping his hand phone on the table .

"So much for the all the superiors and all that stuff." Fury said.

He sat down heavily on his chair and noticed a strange black lump of _something underneath his table._

"What the hell!" Fury yelled, pulling out his gun and pointing at the strange black lump of thing.

Fury gingerly poke at the black lump of thing with his shoe, which shivered and unrolled to reveal Loki with cat ears and tail.

"You better surrender Loki or I will make sure this bullet will be in your head in the next few second!" Fury demanded.

Loki just blinked at him and started to giggle.

Fury continues to aim at Loki's head and watch his movements, though he knew that he may not actually have the chance to kill Loki.

Loki crawled out from underneath the table and stand up, looking and facing Fury.

"I repeat a second time, YOU better _SURRENDER NOW_ or I will get _ALL of the AVENGERS_ to get you into the nice warm cell _RIGHT NOW_!" Fury demanded, wondering why Loki seemed to be acting slower or strange today.

Loki just continued to look at Fury and stared at the gun hungrily.

"Milk milk?" Loki asked, pointing at the gun.

"Huh?" Fury said, shocked to hear what he just heard.

Loki decided that he is very hungry, decided to grab the gun from Fury. Fury thought that Loki is going to use the gun to shoot him, start to wrestle with Loki for the control of gun.

"You better let go of the gun or I will shoot you!" Fury yelled.

Loki just ignored and tries to get the gun, thinking it look like something nice to eat.

~oOo~

"You better let go of the gun or I will shoot you!"

Steve who heard the commotion outside of the door, quickly burst into the room to help the person.

Fury accidentally press the trigger button which let the bullet whistle past Steve's head by a few millimetres.

Steve who got the shock of his life, started to go to battle stance and notice that Loki and Fury who is still wrestling for the gun.

"Steve! Come and help me to get this little brat off my gun!" Fury yelled.

Steve is very unsure of getting Loki away from the gun so he runs to pick Loki up from behind.

"What are you doing! Just smash him with the shield!" Fury yelled.

Steve quickly lifted Loki off the floor, giving Loki a shock, who lets go of the gun immediately.

"Why are you not listening to my orders, Captain American?" Fury demanded.

~oOo~

"Well, any luck finding Loki?" Natasha asked.

The other Avengers all mutter no.

"Hey, I think I heard something from Steve's line." Tony said.

After hearing all the commotion from Steve's line, all the Avengers turn pale.

"This is not going to be good news." Clint said.

Thor ignored the comment and ran to Fury office. The other Avengers also start to run to Fury's office, hoping nothing bad happen.

~oOo~

Steve, who is still standing at Fury office, holding Loki who is happily trying to chew his shield, got yelled by Fury for the past 5 minutes.

"HOW COULD YOU JUST EXPECT LOKI TO NOT RUN AWAY OR EVEN WORST, KILL US ALL? YOU SHOULD LISTEN TO MY ORDERS AND NOT HESITATE!"

The other Avengers all burst into Fury's office while Fury almost started to repeat yelling loudly _again_ at Steve.

"WHY ARE ALL OF YOU HERE NOW?" Fury yelled in frustration.

"Here to take my brother?" Thor said in hesitation.

"FOR GOODNESS SAKE, HE IS A VILLAIN AND YOU COULD JUST TAKE HIM AWAY ANY TIME YOU WANT?" Fury yelled.

"The thing is Loki is now a kid with the black cat ears and tail, with no memory at all." Tony said, pointing at Loki's tail and ears.

"So you _expect _me to do what?" Fury asked.

"To give him a second chance in life or let us take care of him?" Thor asked.

Fury frown at Thor's reply and considered a while.

"What happen if he started to use magic?" Fury asked.

"We will handle it!" Steve said confidently, petting Loki on the head.

"Okay, then please keep him away from my office _NOW_ and make sure nothing go wrong!" Fury sighed in defeat, feeling that a migraine is _definitely_ approaching.

All the Avengers ran out of Fury office quickly and went back to the living room of Stark Tower.

"Whew, that was closed!" Tony said.

Loki is still being held by Steve, started to whine for milk.

Thor immediately rushed to the kitchen to find milk when he have no idea of what it is. Natasha sighed in exasperation and pointed out that he is holding the milk bottle since the time when Loki went missing.

Thor looks at his hand which is holding the milk bottle and almost rushed back to the living room, but was stopped by Natasha.

Natasha took the milk bottle from Thor and went to warm it up.

Then Natasha with Thor brings the warm milk bottle to the living room and passes it to Steve.

Steve just stared at the milk bottle, not knowing what to do.

Natasha sighed, wondering if they are really_ ABLE_ to take care of Loki.


	4. Chapter 4

After feeding Loki, Thor put Loki to bed.

"Now, how are we going to take care of Loki?" Steve asked as all the Avengers gather around the table.

"First, we need to know what he needs like food and other stuff, probably Thor can tell us what he likes to do the most when he is a kid." Tony suggested.

"Hmm, he likes to eat fruit and vegetable, read books and use magic, and yeah you know…" Thor murmured.

"But with the cat ears and tails, will it change the diet of his?" Bruce asked.

"Maybe that is worth researching about." Tony replied excitedly, dragging Bruce to the lab.

~oOo~

"So now we research about him being a cat person?" Bruce asked when they reached the lab.

"Yep, we are. The one with the least information buys pizza for dinner." Tony replied, grinning while he opens the laptop.

Thor and the other Avengers in the living room are left wondering about what can be done for Loki.

"Maybe we should get some toys for Loki?" Natasha suggested.

"That sounds like a great idea indeeeed." Clint replied sarcastically.

"We can as well buy some books for Loki or I will just go back to Asgard to fetch some kid's thing for Loki." Thor said.

"I think it's better for you to go back to Asgard and get some of the childhood toys for Loki." Steve replied in a matter of fact.

"Okay then, don't fear my friends! I will come back soon!" Thor said, swinging his hammer in a majestic pose and fly out, smashing through the windows.

This must be the main reason why Tony had a headache when he has to handle with all the repairs with a god who never thinks before he knows what he is doing Natasha thought.

~oOo~

Loki is still sleeping very peacefully in his bed when Steve went to check on him.

Steve sat down on the bed and started to play with Loki's hair absent-mindedly.

He remembered the amount of destruction Loki had brings to the city. So many people could have died if none of them were there to protect the city. He wondered how badly mentally unstable Loki really is.

Loki starts to stir as Steve continues to play with his hair gently, deep in thoughts.

"Do you feel like eating something now?" Steve asked, noticing that Loki starting to rub his eyes sleepily.

"Not really. What is your name?" Loki asked innocently, his cat ears upright with his tails swaying in a curious way.

"My name is Steve." Steve replied, looking at his tail and ears in interest.

"Ohh, so where are the other people?" Loki asked again, looking around his room curiously.

"They are all very busy for now. Later I can try to ask them to play with you." Steve said, wondering what games they can really play with Loki.

"Really?" Loki asked eyes seem to sparkle like emeralds, looking at him hopefully.

"I promise, okay?" Steve replied.

"Yeah!" Loki hopped out of his bed energetically and hugged Steve lovingly.

Steve being surprised by the hug, awkwardly hugged Loki back.

"So do you like to get out of the room and see some shows?" Steve asked.

"Yes!" Loki yelled, sprinting to the door and jumping up and down in delight.

~oOo~

"So what do we do now?" Clint lying on the sofa, yelled in exasperation.

"Well, maybe we can have some romantic time now together…" Natasha grinning happily, playing with Clint's hair, said in a seductive way.

"Then what we waiting for?" Clint sit up and is about to start kissing Natasha when they heard running footsteps down the hall.

Both Clint and Natasha quickly jerked away from each other, blushing when Steve brings Loki to the living room.

"So what are we seeing, Steveee?" Loki asked his cat ears perk up and his tail upright with anticipation of fun.

Steve looked at both Clint and Natasha hopefully, silently asking them to help him pick one for Loki to see. Clint just shrugged and walked to the movie CDS. He randomly picked one and put into the CD player.

Then the TV starts to show some haunted movies which gives Loki lots of nightmare at night, earning Clint a good smack on the head by all the Avengers except for Thor (still in Asgard).

~oOo~

"I think _YOU _should be _GLAD_ that Thor is not on _EARTH_ _for now." _Tony said as he peeked out of the lab, while hearing Loki practically crying almost for the entire afternoon from the living room.

"Well, at least do something to stop him from crying! I am trying to do my best in stopping him from crying here, you know?" Steve trying to use the candy to stop Loki from crying said in despair.

Loki continues cry very loudly, black cat ears and tail drooping down, trembling in fear.

Tony unable to stand the crying, marched to the living room and grab Loki, swinging Loki onto his shoulder. Loki squealed in shock and stop crying and trembling.

Tony then lifted up his head and look at Loki in the face.

"Now, no more crying okay?" Tony said cheekily, raising his hand to pinch Loki's face cheekily.

Loki then puffed out his cheek in annoyance (due to pinching of cheek) and murmured a soft okay to Tony.

"Now that is a good boy, do you want to eat some nice food?" Tony asked, looking at the kitchen, debating whether to get some snacks for Bruce as well.

Before Loki can answer his question, the siren started to whine out loud.

"What the hell! Can't there be any more villains or aliens in this world?" Clint yelled in frustration.

"Never mind about that! Avengers, Assemble!" Steve said in his usual commanding tone.

Tony put Loki gently down and quickly grabbed his suitcase, leaving Loki confused in the living room.

Thunder starts to boom ominously in the sky, seemingly to warn people bad things are going to happen soon.

~oOo~

"So where is that infuriating Doom person which actually never will be doom in life before?" Tony said sarcastically, flying through the air.

"All I know is that he just released a whole batch of Doom robots into the city. Maybe he will be there too? " Steve asked.

"So did anyone remember to ask someone to look after Loki back in the tower?" Bruce asked when they almost can see the destruction the robots are causing in the city.

All the Avengers turn paled at the comment.

~oOo~

Loki still standing at the living room confused, started to feel scared being alone.

"Steve?" Loki asked hesitantly as he walked around the deserted room.

Loki started to feel panic and ran around to look for anyone, anyone who is at least there to stop the silence which seems to threaten him to start crying in fear.

Outside the window, the sky darkened and thunder continues to rumble loudly.

"Can anyone hear me?" Loki said timidly, cat ears drooping, almost expecting someone to sneak out at any time.

Loki jumped in fright, cat ears and tail straight upright, when one of the open door creaked ominously.

Loki quickly hides at the bedroom he went to sleep in and locked the door.

~oOo~

"Should one of us at least go back to check on the kid?" Steve yelled as they start to fight the robots.

"I believe that Jarvis can take care of him with the high security of my Tower!" Tony said proudly.

"So may I ask who this kid you are talking about is?" Doom suddenly appearing on the road, surrounded by robots.

"Loki." Clint answered absentmindedly back.

"Ohh, I see." Doom suddenly grinning crazily.

Clint suddenly realised his mistake, shoot a wave of arrows at Doom, who deflected with his shield.

"So happy fighting, I have an old score to settle." Doom say smirking, vanishing as he teleport away.

"Oh my goodness, what have I done." Clint said in shock at the spot where Doom vanished.

Then the sky suddenly seems to thunder so loudly, and then something landed on the floor.

"It's good to have you back, Thor." Natasha said as Thor stand majestically with his cape flapping behind him.

"Now quit the talking and fry all the robots! We need to get back to the Stark Tower to save Loki!" Tony said anxiously.

~oOo~

At the Stark Tower…

Loki, who is still spooked by the silence of the Stark Tower, noticed the quiet footstep of a person.

The footsteps reach until the door of his room and stop.

Loki start to remember about the horror movie about ghosts being outside the door, quickly hide under the bed.

The door then suddenly seems to fly out into his room and landed with a resounding thud onto the floor.

The person with quiet footsteps walked into the room and look underneath the bed.

Loki can only looked in horror at the person who grin at him and said a sentence which spook him even further.

"Hello, Loki."

~~How is the story? There will be more action at next chapter. So please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Doom used his magic to lift the bed up and flung it to the side of the room. Loki continues to stare at him, now shivering in fear.

"Now what do I have here?" Doom said.

Doom grabs him by the shirt and start analysing him.

"Hmmm, these are definitely new." Doom said, pocking at the black cat ears which are drooping down and the tail which is twitching in fear, making Loki squeal in fear.

"How should I punish you for the things you done to me last time? Should I just strangle you? Burn you to death?" Doom asked eyes dark with anger.

"Or better yet, tortured you to a very slow, excruciating death?" Doom grinning, imaging all the scream of fear and terror Loki can show during the torture.

Loki just continues to look at him in shock, trembling in fear and wish that someone could at least save him from this scary man.

_~oOo~_

"_CAN'T THIS BLASTED MACHINE GO FASTER!" _Clint cursing and swearing about the helicarrier.

"Well, it is at maximum speed already. We can't push it anymore, you know?" Steve remarked.

"At least Thor and Tony fly ahead first. Hopefully they are fast enough to stop Doom." Natasha said.

"I wish that I have never replied that question." Clint looking guiltily on the floor as he continues to fly the helicarrier.

"There is nothing we can do about it for now. Let's just hope for the best and prepare for the worst." Bruce said softly (back in normal person size), giving Clint a pat on the shoulder.

~oOo~

Thor and Tony reach the Stark Tower and now start to discuss the plan of ambushing Doom.

"So you, Thor, will wait outside in case Doom decided to throw your brother out of the window and because you are faster in reaction, you will stay put outside." Tony said.

"Why I can't go in like you, to save _MY_ brother?" Thor said, grumbling in anger.

"That is because you will just smash _MY _window _AGAIN_ and it _WILL_ attract Doom's attention. He will definitely teleport away and probably we will not be able to _EVER_ see Loki again." Tony sighed in exasperation.

"Fine! I will do it!" Thor said, swinging his hammer in battle stance.

"Then I am going in now. Remember to _STAY PUT_. If anything happens, please come to help." Tony said, preparing to use an open window to get in quietly.

~oOo~

Doom continues to think of all the most innovative ideas to torture Loki and start to grin maniacally.

This is causing Loki to feel even more scared, making him meow in fear and try to kick Doom out of the grasp of his shirt.

Doom frown in annoyance as his train of thoughts interrupted; start to shake Loki like a rag doll to stop him from kicking.

Loki starts to squeak louder and struggle even more. Doom begins to feel irritated and started to search his pocket with his other free hand for something.

Loki starts to cry in fear. Tears are streaming down his cheek continuously and he starts to tremble in fear.

Doom found the object he wanted in his pocket and pull it out to be revealed as a syringe with a clear liquid in it.

Then Doom injected it into Loki's neck and Loki fell into a bliss sleep from all the fears and terrors of reality.

Doom then put Loki onto his shoulder and continues to ponder of what to do with Loki.

~oOo~

Tony enters the Stark Tower and silently asked Jarvis to identify which storey Loki is at. Jarvis is unresponsive so Tony assumed that Doom actually done something to the Tower.

Tony quietly creep up to the place he remember he have last seen Loki, preparing to fight at any moment.

Then he noticed that one of the room when he looked down the corridor seem to be missing a door. Fill with dread, he run as fast as he can to the room.

~oOo~

Finally, the Stark Tower is insight for the other Avengers when they arrived in the helicarrier.

"Quickly move and move. We have not much time left." Steve shouted as the other Avengers scrambled out of the helicarrier.

They spotted Thor still hovering in front of the Tower, who seems to be sulking a lot, causing a few black clouds to gather above at the sky.

The other Avengers quickly enter the Tower and use the elevator.

The moment the elevator door open, all of them rush out and prepare to fight, expecting Doom's robots to attack them.

Noting that there is no sight of Doom's robot around, they stayed in battle stance and cautiously looked around.

Upon hearing the sounds of explosions, they rush to the place where explosions occur.

~oOo~

Tony run to the room and notice that Doom is carrying Loki on the shoulder who seemed to be unconscious.

Tony immediately fired at Doom with missiles. Doom just casually raises a shield to block the missiles.

"Do you really think that firing some tiny weeny missiles at me, can be used to defeat me?" Doom laughed out loud.

"Well, it may not work but I will still keep trying. Now let Loki go." Tony said firmly, preparing to fight.

"Oh, you think that I am going to just take Loki to torture him? Maybe I should just kill him in a slow and agonizing way." Doom said, petting Loki's back.

The other Avengers arrived and tense up upon seeing Doom, carrying Loki by the shoulder.

"You better give Loki back to us now or we will make sure there will be hell to pay!" Tony said angrily.

"You heard the man so return Loki to us!" Clint said, glaring at Doom.

"What a surprise indeed. You are all now protecting a person, yes a person, who last time almost destroy like half the city? And caused a large number of people to die, I believe?" Doom smirked at them.

"He is under our care now so it doesn't matter whatever he is now. He is one of us now." Steve said, trying to have more time to distract Doom while Tony may come up with a plan.

"Ohh, such a touching statement indeed. Maybe I should just killed him now and forget about all that torture for him." Doom raises up his hand with electricity sparks and use the other hand to pull Loki down from his shoulder and hold Loki near to his body.

Tony immediately grab Steve's shield and throw it at Doom, who just simply step aside. The shield crash through the window behind him and fall down. Steve glared at Tony angrily, who just shrug.

"I think your aiming need to be improve, Tony Stark." Doom said smirking.

"I don't think so and if I were you, I will watch out for the danger." Tony motioning the other Avengers to step back.

Doom just ignore the threat and placed the hand with electric sparks to where Loki's heart is.

Loki's body start to convulse uncontrollably before Doom moves his hand away. Doom tossed Loki to the other Avengers like a rag doll. Bruce quickly catches Loki before he hits the floor, immediately start doing treatment for Loki.

"Then I shall see -"

Then Thor who hovered behind Doom with the hammer flickering with lightening and holding Steve's shield interrupted him with a resounding crash through the window(Tony almost feel like tearing out his hair at the sight of his broken window). Thor looked at Loki briefly before glaring at Doom in full rage. Thunder boomed ominously louder than ever.

"_WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BROTHER!" _ Thor yelled, swinging the hammer right into Doom's face, causing Doom to crash through the wall.

Thor throw back Steve's shield to Steve and continue to march towards Doom in uncontrollable anger. Doom scrambled onto his feet and barely manages to make a shield before Thor's hammer smash him.

Thor continues to whack the shield with even more aggressiveness and more power with lightening crackling around him. The other Avengers are shocked by the _extreme _aggressiveness Thor have now, as he is _never _this _aggressive _before.

Doom seems to look even more panicked than ever and worried about Thor's wrath, quickly teleport away in fear for his life.

Thor upon realised that Doom managed to escape, roared in anger and thunder boomed outside with a bright lightening.

The other Avengers are unsure about how to calm down Thor and continue watching him. Bruce who is examining Loki, started to note that Loki's breathing seem to be slowing down.

"Tony, can you get some medical staff here? I think Loki is not looking so good." Bruce said, breaking the other Avengers from their daze.

Tony quickly restored the Tower back to normal state and called for the best medical doctor. Clint and Steve slowly walked to Thor after he stopped yelling in anger.

"It's ok, buddy. Loki is going to be alright." Clint reassured him.

"Yeah, so now calm down and get your injuries treated okay? Loki also don't like to see you hurt or injured right?" Steve said.

Thor turned around and looked almost exhausted and guilty.

"How can I be able to get my wounds treated like nothing ever happened when I cannot protect my own brother?" Thor said softly, almost slumping against the wall.

Natasha getting annoyed at Thor started to yell at Thor.

"_IF YOU THINK THAT FEELING GUILTY IS GOING TO MAKE THINGS EVEN BETTER, I THINK YOU ARE AN IDIOT! YOU SHOULD STAND UP AND BE A BETTER MAN AND STOP COMPLAINING!" _Natasha yelled.

Steve and Clint not expecting the outburst of anger looked at Natasha in shock and Thor looked blankly back at her. Natasha sighed, rubbing her head in an attempt to get rid of an incoming headache and drag Thor to the medical room to get treatment for the battle wounds from earlier on.

~oOo~

"So how is everyone health status?" Fury asked.

"All of us are okay after being patched up but Loki condition doesn't look good." Steve remarked.

"Keep monitoring him then. Any problems just try to fix it." Fury replied.

"Yes, Sire. Goodbye, Sire."

Steve put down the phone and sighed deeply.

He walked into the critical room and watched Loki lying down on the bed with lots of wires attach to him. There is a heart monitoring machine which also make a constant beep sound, making Steve dread if the machine will not make that beep sound to indicate that Loki's alive.

"I hope that he will get better. I miss his laughter and innocent smiles." Tony said, making Steve jumped up in surprise.

"Yeah, me too." Steve said sadly, looking at Loki's still body.

"Will he get better?" Steve asked.

"Well, I don't know. What we can do now is wait."


	6. Chapter 6

"It's been like three weeks and he is like not waking up." Tony said, peering in through the door.

"Well, at least he is almost fully recovered and moved to a bedroom." Thor shrug as he knew that Loki natural healing ability is better than his.

"That means he is going to wake up soon?" Bruce asked, as he walked to Loki bedside to monitor his health status.

"Yeah, I believe so." Thor said softly, looking at Loki.

~oOo~

When all the Avengers went to the dining room to eat breakfast, Loki in the bedroom starts to stir awake.

Loki looked around curiously, black cat ears perk up for any strange noise and tail attentive.

The smell of bacon and egg coming from the dining room enters the bedroom, making Loki's stomach rumble in hunger.

Loki crawled out of the bed, peeked out of the door and slowly walked towards the dining room.

~oOo~

"Look who is the funny little metal man who just _TRY _to act cool and _END_ up falling _FLAT DOWN_ on the muddy floor!_" _ Clint laughed out loud, teasing Tony recklessly.

"Then which fellow just manage to shoot at -" "Okay, enough already!" Steve yelled out loud.

"Can't we eat breakfast peacefully?" Steve sighed in exasperation.

"Never!" Tony said cheerfully, spearing his egg and popping it into his mouth.

Thor continues to eat and chuckles, and suddenly notice one small head poking out of the corridor, looking curiously at them.

"Brother!" Thor immediately jumped out of his seat in astonishing speed and run to catch Loki into his bear hug.

Loki being shocked to see a giant man running towards him quickly ran out of his hiding place and ran to hide underneath a table in the living room.

Thor forgetting that his brother loses his memory tries to squeeze underneath the table to be with him.

"Thor! Stop scaring Loki and come back here to eat breakfast!" Natasha yelled at him.

Thor continues to try to squeeze himself in and seem to be on the verge to get stuck _SOON, _Steve quickly drag Thor to the table and force him to sit down.

"I will handle Loki." Steve said, marching towards the table and kneel down in front of the table. Loki blinks back at him, still looking slightly scared.

~oOo~

"It's ok, you can come out now." Steve said to Loki, who seems reluctant to crawl out. Loki's stomach starts to rumble in hunger and Loki blushed in embarrassment, black ears and tail drooping.

Tony went to the table curiously and kneeled down to look at Loki. Loki stared at him and crawl further back in the small space under the table.

"We have to do something to get him out right?" Tony asked, looking at Loki's actions.

"I think he is hungry, so maybe we should bring him some food?" Steve said, continue to watch Loki closely.

"I will get it!" Tony yelled as he raced to the kitchen.

"Are you very hungry?" Steve asked. Loki looked at him and nodded his head.

"Can you try to crawl out from underneath the table?" Steve said, trying to calm Loki down to get out of the small table.

"Got _BIG_ scary_ GIANT_ man outside, he looked like he wanted to eat me." Loki said softly, black cat ears drooping with his green eyes brimming with tears.

"Don't worry, I will keep big scary man away from you, okay?" Steve said, unsure about Thor's reaction about hearing that his brother thinking of him as a scary giant man.

~oOo~

Tony came back with the milk bottle and passed it to Steve.

"You will feed him because I don't know how to feed kids. I may accidentally cause a _big _accident." Tony smirked, which look pretty evil to Steve.

Steve took the milk bottle and wriggled it in front of Loki in plain view.

"If you are hungry, you should crawl out to take it. I can't squeeze in like you." Steve said; continue to wriggle the milk bottle in front of Loki.

Loki looked at the milk bottle hungrily and starts to crawl out.

Tony squats down and watched Loki as he crawl out of the table and take the milk bottle from Steve, starting to suck from the milk bottle eagerly.

The other Avengers gather around Steve, watching Loki continuing to suck from the milk bottle.

"Ohh, he looks so cute when he sucks the milk bottle!" Natasha said, petting Loki's head.

Loki stopped sucking at the milk bottle and started to nuzzle against Natasha hand, purring softly with his tail swaying happily.

Thor looked so upset that he looks like he is the most depressed man of the world. Bruce gives a comforting pat on Thor's shoulder.

~oOo~

"Maybe we should at least introduce ourselves to him. I don't think he really know all our name right?" Tony said, raising an eyebrow.

"Okay. So who start first?" Bruce said.

"I will go first then." Clint said, starting to walk towards Loki.

Loki noticing a shadow blocking almost all the light while Natasha continues to pet him stops purring and turn his head, looking up at Clint.

"Hey, I am Clint. Nickname is Hawkeye." Clint said, waving his hand and trying to pretend to be at least friendly.

Loki starts to feel small in front of the big man from his height, black cat ears with black tail drooping and try to shrink by curling up as small as he can into a little ball, covering his little eyes behind his small hands.

Natasha smacked Clint gently on the leg and asked him to kneel or squat down instead of standing up to introduce himself.

Clint wriggled his nose in annoyance and squat down in front of Loki and repeated the same words to introduce himself.

Loki peeked out through the gaps between his hands and looked at Clint curiously.

Clint continues to watch him, waiting for some response from him.

Loki uncurled himself and hugged Clint.

"Cliinnt!" Loki squealed in delight.

~oOo~

The other Avenger did the same thing to introduce themselves. Loki continues to squeal each of their names in delight, black cat ears twitching in happiness and black tail curling up.

When it is Thor's turn to introduce himself (being the last to introduce himself), he squat down and looked at Loki in the eye. Loki blinks back at him, tail curling up in curiosity and anticipation of Thor's name.

"I am Thor, god of thunder. And I am your brother." Thor said solemnly at Loki. Loki blinks back and giggled. He continues to suck at the remaining milk in the milk bottle and starts to crawl back to Steve who sits down comfortably on the floor.

He crawled onto Steve's leg and slowly falls asleep on his leg, mouth still sucking at milk bottle.

"Well, that is awkward." Tony said, looking at Loki sleeping on Steve legs.

"Why is he sleeping on my leg?" Steve asked, looking at Loki and removing the milk bottle from his mouth.

"I think he likes you a lot." Natasha said softly, soothing Loki's hair back.

Thor continues to look at Loki, feeling jealous about Loki crawling to Steve's leg to sleep.

Steve noticed how unhappy Thor looked, carried Loki carefully and gestured Thor to come nearer. Thor walked dejectedly near Steve, wondering what he wants.

"You can carry Loki to bed every time if you want." Steve said, passing Loki carefully into Thor's arms.

Thor brightened up a lot and gently carried Loki to bed.

~oOo~

"So how is all the research about cat person?" Steve said as everyone gathered at the meeting table.

"Hmm, time to show our work, Bruce." Tony said, eyes sparkling with anticipation.

"Remember the loser own everyone pizza." Bruce said back with a smirk.

"On the count of three, showed all the resources you found. ONE, TWO and THREE!" Tony and Bruce slammed onto the table with tons of paper filled with all sorts of words.

"Ha! I have more paper of research than you!" Tony said.

Bruce just merely fished out a time drive from his pocket and placed it on the stack.

"12GB of information filled to the brim." Bruce said.

"THAT IS SO UNFAIR!" Tony yelled out loud.


	7. Chapter 7

Steve looked at two piles of paper and turns paled.

"Do we need to read all of them?" Steve said, tilting his head, looking at the two piles of paper.

"Nay, you no need to read ALL of them. It's just for display." Tony grumbled sarcastically, still not excepting the fact he lost to Bruce.

"I have a summary about their young age diet, growth rate and things they cannot eat." Bruce said, taking out a thin small piece of paper from the top of the stack.

"_WHAT! THIS IS THE SUMMARY YOU HAVE FOR ALL THAT INFORMATION YOU GOT_! _A THIN PIECE OF PAPER OUT OF ALL THAT PILE OF RESEARCH_!" Clint shouted in shock.

"Nay, the rest are something very hard to processed that make your brain explode. I want to spare you with the agony of _finding information_ and _reading _those papers." Bruce said, passing the paper to Steve.

"So now currently Loki can take milk and some food which is not oily only due to his current age, he can't take chocolate and too much sugar according to this paper. The chocolate may cause health problem to him. They also tend to be more sensitive to loud sounds and hide in some dark corners and-"

"Okay, that is a whole lot of information than just a bit of information. There is not a real need to say all so loud." Tony said, still looking unhappy.

Steve glared at Tony and continued saying all the things needed to take note about for Loki's health, ignoring Tony.

"So that settles it!" Natasha said happily, thinking it is the end of the meeting.

"We still need to find a caretaker for Loki, you know?" Steve said.

"I thought we could take care of Loki ourselves." Thor said, not liking the thought of a person called caretaker.

"During missions, we can't take care of him in the Stark Tower. Remember that time?" Steve said softly.

All the Avengers turn silent as they remember that they almost lose Loki to Doom.

"So I will go hire the best caretaker?" Tony said cheekily, thinking of a hot lady who will be the caretaker which he can flirt with.

"I wish Coulson is here, he can almost do anything." Steve said sadly, remembering that they lose him due to the war with Loki.

"That can be changed with two conditions." A new voice said.

~oOo~

All the Avengers get to battle stance and face the unknown person to be seen as a young lady with long black wavy hair and green eyes.

"Hel!" Thor said happily, running to the lady, to be smacked aside into the wall.

"Why is my FATHER a kid with no memory and still have black cat ears and tail?" Hel asked in anger, giving out a very dark aura, eyes glinting with darkness.

"It's a long story…" Thor said, unsure what to answer to her niece.

Hel looked at Thor for a moment and sighed.

"So is he really okay in this way? He can't even recognise me…" Hel's eyes turn shiny with tears, body shivering slightly with misery.

Thor put a comforting pat on her shoulder.

"He is going to be fine!" Thor beamed.

"_BUT YOU DID NOT TAKE CARE OF HIM WELL ENOUGH_!" Hel shouted, throwing Thor across the room in anger.

All Avengers saw how far Thor is thrown and decided to _NOT_ comment on _ANYTHING_ for the time being.

~oOo~

Hel went to sit down in the living room and drink a cup of tea.

"So she is the daughter of Loki?" Clint asked, inspecting her.

"Yeah, she is." Thor said.

"Why are we all hiding here?" Natasha said, as _ALL_ the Avenger is squeezing in the monitor room, watching the security camera feeds.

"I am not sure of making the ruler of the dead unhappy, you know? I am not prepared to be dead yet." Tony remarked.

"I will go and take to her then, as you all are _cowards_ to start with." Natasha said in anger, stomping out of the room.

"But she is scary!" Tony protested out loud, to be answered with a slam of the door.

Bruce sighed and looked at the video feeds.

~oOo~

Hel put down the cup of tea and sighed in content. Then she noticed Natasha bringing some food unknown to her and sat down beside her.

"Want some snacks? It is a nice food which we eat. It's eatable, don't worry." Natasha asked, munching on some snacks.

"No thanks." Hel said, wondering why she is not afraid of her.

"So is it true that you will let Coulson come back to life if we fulfilled the two conditions right?" Natasha said.

"Yes, I will do as what I promised." Hel said with a smile, eyes glittering with mischief.

~oOo~

"So what are the two conditions?" Natasha said.

The other Avengers leaned nearer to the speaker to hear the conversation eagerly.

"The first condition is explained why my father is like this _PROPERLY_ and the second one is to play hide and seek with my _**father for 12 hours**_" Hel said sweetly, giving out a dark aura and eyes glittering, showing all the mischief and terror she could give.

The other Avengers gulped in anxiousness and felt glad that they are not _really_ facing Hel.

"And I would like your other friends to be _NOT_ so _RUDE_ and come down here _IMMEDIATELY!_" Hel shouted in anger, hair rising in anger with green magic surrounding her, looking right at the camera in full view.

The other Avengers run like they never run before in their entire life to the living room.

~oOo~

All the Avengers except Natasha who is giggling at them all sit obediently in front of Hel on the sofa, all looking very paled.

"So you finally come down." Hel said sweetly, taking a sip from the cup of tea.

"Yeah…" Tony murmured, shivering slightly from the fear.

"So can explain to me what happen, Thor?" Hel said, putting down the cup of tea with a soft thud.

Thor paled further and started talking.

~oOo~

After hearing the story, all the Avengers hold their breath preparing for the impact of Hel's anger. Hel's face started to turn red in anger and give out a very dark aura, eyes shone with anger and hair flying out like a haunted ghost. Her magic simmered around her, showing how powerful she can be if she is _really_ serious.

Then Loki who just got out of bed wandered into the living room, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

Hel immediately calmed down, eyes sparkling with happiness the moment she sees Loki walking into the living room. Then she walked quickly over to Loki and picked Loki up gently.

Loki blink at her sleepily and yawned, stretching himself, tail straightening with black cat ears bending backwards.

Hel face softened and start petting Loki's head, making Loki purr in content. Loki nuzzled against Hel lovingly, smiling in content.

All the Avengers are unable to think of anything for the first time of their life.

~oOo~

"So we need to play hide and seek with Loki?" Bruce asked in hesitation.

"Yes, I just said that a few minutes ago." Hel sitting down on the sofa, tickling Loki, making him squeaks in joy.

"Why out of all the things you asked us to play hide and seek with Loki?" Tony asked curiously.

"Because he is very good in this, no, not just good, the BEST in this game!" Thor said with a serious look on his face.

"And it is for the FUN!" Hel said, eyes glinting with all that joy.

The other Avengers could not imagine the obstacles they need to go through in order to find Loki.

"You all should be glad that my father is not having his full power and memory. He makes lots of traps and illusion which cause a lot of injuries instead of death. He could do that but it's a game of fun, not death." Hel shrug, continue playing with Loki.

"But he can't be that good right?" Clint said in hesitation.

"The longest time he manage to stay hidden is one day." Thor said seriously.

"One day only?" Tony said, trying to control his laughter.

"It's more like when we were young, we play hide and seek with the others. Loki is among those who need to hide. When we found everyone except Loki, everyone searched for him _EVERYWHERE_, even the kitchen which usually gets us kicked out by the angry chief." Thor beamed, thinking back at the childhood they have.

"So how did you all find him?" Natasha asked.

"It is sunset time and we still unable to find him. Then one of those who were supposed to hide but found in the end suggested that we shout out loud that they won the game and he can come out now. We did as suggested and Loki just seems to come out of _NOWHERE_. We asked where he hide but he said it is a secret." Thor sighed, looking at Loki longingly.

"But he also managed to stay hidden away from Heimdall for years, and still can't be found unless he wants to meet someone. That is when he is a teenager." Thor added helpfully.

"So … we are all going to die seriously just for this, you know." Clint said, feeling that it is an impossible mission for them.

"Yeah, I know. I understand that feeling." Tony said feeling very depressed.

"I need the strongest drinks I can use."

~oOo~

How is it? Is it good? Please comment so that can improve the story further. :)


	8. Chapter 8

"So when we start to play this game?" Bruce asked, looking at Hel calmly.

"Tomorrow. Seeing how drunk that friend of yours can be, it is impossible to play. Besides that, it will be unfair to you all." Hel smirked, looking at Tony drunk at the bar, singing some ridiculous song.

"Can give any hint?" Natasha asked, blinking innocently at Hel.

"No." Hel said with a poker face.

Tony, who is still drunk, starts to stagger towards the living room, carrying the brandy in one hand. He sat down heavily on the sofa with Clint and drank deeply from the brandy.

"So… hic… if we win … hic … we have Coulson back right?" Tony slurred, putting down the brandy down heavily on the table, pointing at Hel in the face.

Thor decided that it seem a bit awkward sitting on the sofa doing nothing, went to get some Poptarts for himself.

"Yes, I believe that I have said that several times." Hel said sharply, making Loki winced at the sudden fierceness of Hel. Loki whined a bit in fear, ears drooping and almost starts to curl up into a protective ball, by hugging his legs to his chest.

Hel noticed Loki's reaction and pats him gently on the head to apologize for the harshness.

"So … hic … we will find Loki by … hic … destroying the place! Then … hic … there will be no hiding place for him to … hic… hide." Tony yelled out loud, swinging his hand clumsily away from Hel's face.

Bruce noticed that Hel hands start to clutch into a fist, started to decide that this is definitely going to end badly.

"Tony, I think it is time you should go to bed." Bruce said hysterically, as he quickly noted that Hel seem to be emitting a very evil aura, tried to convince himself everything _maybe_ is going to be okay.

"Where you think you are going, sweetheart?" Hel said sarcastically, suddenly appearing behind Tony who is still slouching drunk on the sofa, placing a restraining hand on his shoulder.

Clint just ignored them, and continues to watch them like as if he is seeing a movie. Thor came back from the kitchen, mouth full of Poptarts and watch the commotion with interest, eyebrow raised in amusement. Steve starts to look extremely nervous, debating whether to stop the argument now or later.

Loki looked at them in interest for a moment before looking at the brandy curiously on the table.

"What the … hic … think you are doing?" Tony stuttered, turning his head around to look at Hel, eyes widening in shock.

"Of course I am going to bring you to the place where I live, which is known as _HELL _in your little world." Hel said, eyes glittered with mischief which seems to promise infinite horror and terror to your very life, hands with an eerie green colour magic.

~oOo~

"I think your niece is scary, Thor." Steve commented, looking at how Tony started to run around the living room to avoid Hel from catching him.

"Nay, she can be worse. At least she wakens him up a bit with the lightening instead of doing SOMETHING to give him nightmares for weeks. Maybe it can be years." Thor said, watching Tony run.

Bruce, Natasha and Clint started to eat popcorn when Tony started to run like a crazy person, when Hel decided it's time to use some fire magic which is used to burn a certain target only.

"_THIS IS THE BEST AND MOST ENTERTAINING SHOW I EVER SEEN IN MY LIFE!"_ Clint laughed out loud.

"Can any of you stop this crazy woman from chasing me and STOP EATING THAT POPCORN?" Tony yelled out loud.

"We don't have an early death wish so we are not helping you. You should save your breath for all that running instead of yelling." Bruce said helpfully, which make Tony sulked even more.

"AAAAAARRRGGGGHHHH! YOU ALL ARE SOO -" "I caught you!"

Hel caught Tony and throws him across the room. She continues to emit an evil aura and advance towards him slowly.

"Did anyone notice where Loki is?" Natasha said suddenly, looking around for Loki.

Everyone take a moment to process the data and all of them started to talk at the same time.

"What! My brother went missing?" "I thought he is still sitting there?" "OH MY GOODNESS! I SHOULD LOOK AFTER HIM AND STOP THAT FIGHT!" "He is a kid and they have short attention span so …" "WHERE IN THE HEL MY FATHER GO AND WHY IS NO ONE LOOKING AFTER HIM!" "I didn't do anything! Hel is chasing me so I don't know where he goes."

After the moment Tony said that, everyone keep quiet and stared at Tony.

"What?" Tony asked, with a raise of the eyebrow.

"Okay, everyone calm down first. Did anyone remember where Loki is since the last time we see him?" Steve asked.

"I remember that Loki is sitting beside Hel before the fight." Bruce said with a furrow of eyebrow.

"Maybe he goes back to bed?" Thor suggested.

"I am not sure but I think I noticed something seem to be missing." Clint said, looking around the room in a quick scan, frowning.

"I don't notice anything at all." Natasha said, inspecting her nail.

"Hey! My brandy is gone!" Tony exclaimed out loud, his hands messing up his hair.

"What is brandy?" Hel sulking, not being happy about her father is still missing.

Steve sighed out loud, and wonders if it could get any worse.

~oOo~

Loki sees the pretty lady who is named as Hel, started to talk to his family which he thinks is polite and nice at the same time. Anyway, they treat him nicely, so he can't think of any better word to describe them but the word family only.

The nice lady also pats him a lot of time, which is quite relaxing and nice, which make him can't stop purring. She also played with Loki a lot too, making Loki giggle in happiness. Loki thinks that she really is the nicest lady ever.

Then Loki saw Tony who seems to be walking strangely and carried a strange bottle with amber liquid. Both of them started to chat and suddenly she snap at him in a very fierce way which scared him, but she noticed the reaction and give him a comforting pet to slow his racing heart. Hel seems to be insulted by Tony after talking a while longer and started to chase him.

It seems to be interesting to watch for a while but …

It is boring for Loki, so he looks around for something to play with instead.

Then Loki saw the bottle with strange liquid inside on the table. Loki eyes at the drink curiously, licking his lips in anticipation on how the strange liquid taste like.

Loki looks around and noticed that everyone seems to be busy watching Hel and Tony running around.

Loki slowly slid down the sofa and takes the bottle and hides underneath the table.

~oOo~

"Or he may be hiding somewhere?" Clint said, looking to see which place seems good enough to hide for Loki size.

"Yeah, right. Hiding from what?" Tony asked miserable over his missing brandy which is his favourite.

"Well, I think he is just like a cat now. Probably sulking at a dark corner because no one pays attention to him?" Natasha said, unable to imagine Loki hiding at a corner sulking.

"Or we can try to meow like a cat to get him out of his hiding place?" Bruce said suddenly with a smile.

"Whatever, we can't speak cat language unless you are a cat before." Tony said with a snigger.

"We can at least try right?" Thor said, starting to worry.

"I should like say meow meow and he will come out?" Tony said out loud, trying to control his laughter.

Hel started to feel angry over the words of Tony and feels like strangling or murdering Tony for a long time, until she heard a sound like a purr.

All the Avengers stood still, unable to believe that they heard something.

"Do that again, Tony." Steve demanded.

Tony makes a soft meow sound which is immediately answer back with a purr. All the Avengers turn to the source of the sound coming from and … saw green eyes staring back at them from underneath the table.

Thor quickly marched straight to the table and almost lifted up the table to get Loki out forcefully but stop by Hel. Hel kneels down and makes soft mewling sound to coax Loki to come out from underneath the table. Loki slowly crawled out of the table hesitantly, but encouraged by Hel's soft comforting mewling, he crawled out from underneath the table.

Pepper, who just enters the room, noticed that Loki is still holding one of the brandies which Tony keeps in the bar. She immediately marched to Tony and smacked him hard on the head.

"Ouch! What are you doing?" Tony said, rubbing his head which got smack.

"That is for giving Loki the brandy. He is a kid, you know!" Pepper yelled at him, looking at Loki.

Loki just continues to crawl to Hel and try to stand up but sadly failed, almost fall to the floor face down. Hel picked Loki up quickly and gently and kisses him gently on the forehead, fussing over him lovingly.

All the Avenger could tell that Loki seem to be drunk due to the fact that the brandy liquid level decrease by at least … slightly more than a few inches of the original amount and that Loki is blushing deeply.

Loki started to nuzzle against Hel and start to snore gently.

"Ohh, so cute!" Pepper squeaked.

Hel stared at her angrily and hugged Loki to her chest tightly.

"He is mine." Hel said sharply to Pepper, hugging Loki to her chest protectively.

"I am just commenting." Pepper replied back with a shrug.

As they argued, they did not notice that Loki's hand slowly start sparkling with green magic.

~oOo~

Sorry for the long update. Lots of project and stuff Anyway please comment and say any good ideas to improve the story!


	9. Chapter 9

All the Avengers continue to stare at Hel and Pepper, still quarrelling over Loki.

"My brandy…" Tony whined, looking at the brandy longingly.

"You are seriously still upset over the brandy?" Steve yelled at Tony.

"Should we stop the ladies? They seem to be getting angrier at each other now." Bruce said, seeing the tension between Hel and Pepper increasing drastically.

Both Hel and Pepper continued to yell at each other loudly, not noticing that Loki started to frown in his sleep and moved a bit uneasily at the loud noise.

"NO ONE CAN SAY HIM CUTE, OTHER THAN ME!" Hel yells back at Pepper.

"OH YEAH, I AM …" Pepper paused a while, thinking. "TONY'S ASSISTANT, WHO ACTUALLY OWN THIS PLACE, SO I CAN SAY HIM CUTE."

"This is really getting out of hand." Clint said, looking at them, now almost practically screaming.

"What out of hand?" Thor asked, not understanding what is out of hand.

Loki started to make whining sound, unheard by the two angry ladies, black cat ears drooping, with his hand starting to glow faintly brighter with green magic.

Natasha thinking this is getting too ridiculous walked to stand between both Hel and Pepper. Both Hel and Pepper continued to yell at each other, ignoring Natasha.

Natasha takes in a deep breath. "BOTH OF YOU QUIT YELLING NOW!" Natasha screamed.

That is the time where things went to _**Hell.**_

~oOo~

Before Hell just started…

The first sign things are going to get worse is the crack on the brandy which is still in Loki's hand.

Then Natasha noticed that her hair seem to feel very light to the extent that she think it is flying.

"Umm, Tony." Natasha asked, looking at the small things in the room starting to shake slightly and slowly floating up a bit.

"Yeah? What?" Tony said, staring at the brandy unhappily, considering how to take that brandy from Loki without getting scolded or stuck in the middle of two angry ladies.

"Do you happen to invent a kind of anti-gravity machine?" Natasha asked, looking at a drop of water floating merrily away into the air from a glass cup.

"No?" Tony said, finally looking at Natasha with a furrow of eyebrow; saw the drop of water in the air.

Noticing that the fight is suddenly getting way too heated up, Natasha stepped forward to stop the fight.

"How did-" Tony said, eyes widening in shock before Loki's hand started glowed intensely with green magic.

~oOo~

"Why are we all floating like a balloon?" Bruce asked, noting that _**EVERYTHING **_in the room is floating.

"Oh my goodness, I am flying!" Tony shouted happily, giggling and floating around happily, trying to do frog style swimming in the air.

"That should be known as the most disgraceful flying I ever see." Thor said, looking at Tony in amusement. "My brother flies even more graceful than _you _when he first learns to use flying magic."

"Can someone help me?" Steve asked nervously, flailing his arms around in an attempt to regain balance in the air which is sadly failing.

"You should stop flailing your hand and just think of how you normally stand?" Clint said, doing a slow walk in the air.

"Can someone explain to me what is going in?" Pepper asked nervously, as lots of things are just randomly floating around in the living room.

"I think my father did that." Hel said with a smile, looking at Loki's glowing hand with magic.

"I think I can feel the end of the world is approaching now." Tony said, giving a shock face.

"Don't be so dramatic, we are just floating." Natasha said, looking as the liquid from a glass floating up as a sphere towards the ceiling.

"It can be serious if we don't teach him how to learn to control his magic. Once a mage didn't manage to control his power, he destroy an entire city. I can go back to Asgard to ask for a mage teacher to teach him magic." Thor said helpfully with a smile.

"Now I am even more convinced that the end of the world is coming." Tony said grimly, making everyone almost throw the nearest object to his head.

~oOo~

"So what do we do now? We can't just be floating around all day." Clint said, with a bored looking face.

"Or we try to wake Loki up?" Tony said hopefully, looking at Loki, snoring gently in Hel's arm.

"Do you like to know what is in_** HELL**_?" Hel said, eyes glinting with killer intent.

"I know how to wake Loki up." Thor said, earning him a glare from Hel.

"I _will_ wake him up." Hel said, gently brushing Loki's hair away from his face.

Hel start to tickle him lightly at his side, making Loki snigger in his sleep. Everything in the room suddenly ascends at a higher altitude, giving everyone a big shock.

"On second thought, that is not a good idea." Bruce said, looking at the ceiling which is dangerously near his head.

"Maybe you should be _thankful_ that _**we **_are not in the kitchen with all that knifes, glass cups and brandy of Tony with other stuff." Natasha commented, peeping inside the kitchen.

"Can someone just _think_ of something to get us down?" Steve asked nervously, trying very hard not to look down.

"I think we need to stop him from using his magic first. If the magic runs out, then … what happen?" Tony said with a frown.

"We are all going to fall down." Thor said flatly.

~oOo~

"WHAT TO DO! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! I AM STILL TOO YOUNG TO DIE?" Tony yelled out loud, tearing at his hair.

"Can you stop being like a drama queen? Think of something to wake him up!" Natasha said with a bored look.

"Everyone! Please start thinking of how to make Loki wakes up!" Steve said firmly, not liking the idea of falling straight down the floor which look very small.

"I know just the thing he needs to get up!" Thor said, with a smile.

"What can be the thing so special to wake him up?" Tony said with such fake enthusiasm and sarcasm that Pepper throws the nearest object to her on his face.

Thor floated through the room for the object and hold it in his hand in triumph.

"This will definitely wake him up." Thor said with a evil smile.

~oOo~

"I am not sure this is a good idea…" Steve murmured.

"Don't worry; we are all going to be alright for sure!" Thor said confidently.

"That is a mas-sager. What else it can do other than massage the muscle?" Bruce asked.

"Well, when the first time Tony used it on me when I am asleep, I got a shock of my life and almost punch Tony through the wall." Thor said, looking at the device.

"And what happens if Loki gets frightened and something bad happened?" Hel asked with a frown.

All the Avengers turned paled and cannot imagine how bad the damage can be.

~oOo~

"Are you ready?" Thor asked.

"Ready." Tony said, holding the massager.

Tony placed the vibrating massager at Loki's neck and closed his eyes, expected for something big and bad to happen. After hearing nothing for a few seconds, Tony look at Loki, still sleeping with a snore.

"It did not work…, maybe try at his side?" Natasha asked.

That is when Fury decided to enter the room and made things worse.


	10. Chapter 10

Fury slammed opens the door angrily and looked at the Avengers in anger.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE ALL DOING? DO YOU ALL REALLY THINK NOW IS THE TIME TO BE FOOLING AROUND WHEN I JUST SEND THAT MESSAGE ABOUT THE MEETING?" Fury is almost practically yelling out of his lungs, waking Loki out from his sleep in shock.

Everything in the room all drop down, making lots of things break. All the Avengers drop heavily on their butt or stomach except for Thor and Hel who are able to float down as they have the ability to fly. Loki try to snuggle further into Hel's embrace, to avoid the shouting of Fury.

"NOW GET GOING AND STOP LYING THERE LIKE A LOG AS IF THERE IS NOTHING TO DO! GO TO THE MEETING ROOM NOW!" Fury shouted in anger.

All the Avengers scrambled up from the floor and rushed to the meeting room, leaving Pepper, Hel and Loki behind in the living room. Pepper gives a murmured excuse and ran out of the room. Fury stared at Hel for a while.

"Who are you? And what is it you want?" Fury yelled out loud, making Loki try to shrink himself further away from the angry man into Hel's embrace.

"I am the goddess of death. Is there a need to say anything further?" Hel said with so much killing intent that can scare off many people and animals within ten miles.

Fury keeps a poker face and sulked.

"Why is it _**I**_ have to deal with all the craziest stuff in the world? Anyway you_ will_ babysit Loki. _**I **_am not going to take care of a little brat like him." Fury said, walking out of the room.

Hel looked at Loki, who is looking back at her with big innocent green eyes, black cat tail swaying side by side.

"I will of course take care of you and love you forever, my dear father." Hel said lovingly, kissing Loki gently on the forehead.

"I think it is also time to teach them what is our family's best and proudest ability too, father." Hel said with a smirk, a mischievous glint in her eyes .

~oOo~

"Fury is really scary when he is mad. I think he may go insane one day." Tony said, sitting heavily down on the meeting room's chair.

"I guess it is true that we are all too engrossed in the cat fight between the ladies, that we never noticed anything ." Thor said, sitting down on the chair too hard, causing it to break under the heavy weight. Thor landed on his butt heavily and grumbled, walking to get another chair.

"So everyone had arrived?" Fury said, looking at all the Avengers.

"Today meeting is about a suspicious increase of radiation at this part of the city." Fury uses a laser pointer, pointing at the area. "There are also some strange rumours about Doom deciding on doing something very big. I want all of you to investigate at this area and gives me as much as information as possible. Now you are all dismissed."

~oOo~

"So much for breaks, we are forever working to death." Tony grumbled, flying with Thor to the city area first ahead of others.

"Nay, I think it's okay to me still." Thor shrugs.

"Come to think of it, this place looks familiar." Tony said, looking around with a frown.

"In what way?" Thor said, landing down on the pavement lightly with Tony.

Tony continued to look around with a frown and suddenly turned paled. Thor looked at Tony in concern and worry.

"Thor, this is the area where Jane lives nearby."

~oOo~

Thor immediately ran to Jane's house as soon Tony said her name. Tony flied after Thor, feeling more worried than ever.

Thor finally reached Jane's doorstep and started banging the door loudly.

"_**JANE JANE! CAN YOU HEAR ME? OPEN THE DOOR! OPEN THE DOOR, JANE**_!" Thor shouted out loud, still banging the door.

The door Thor is still banging, suddenly swing inwards, giving Thor a shock, with his momentum caused him to fall forward onto the floor.

"Thor?" Jane asked, looking down in shock at Thor.

"Are you hurt or anything? Nothing bad happen right?" Thor asked in one breath.

"No, I am not hurt or anything. What's wrong?" Jane asked with a frown.

"There are some rumours about increased in radiation around this city area." Tony said, as he lands down on the pavement.

"Radiation?" Jane asked with a frown. "So far nothing bad has happen at all."

"I think you should move into Stark Tower with us. We don't want Thor to destroy everything in the Tower if anything went wrong. He is unstoppable when he is angry." Tony said with a frown, looking at Thor who seems unhappy about his comment and seems to be placing a warning hand on his Mjolnir.

"I agreed with Tony on that." Thor said with a nod, glaring angrily at Tony for insulting him.

The other Avengers arrived at that moment.

"So have you all found anything yet?" Clint asked.

~oOo~

Fury went back to his office with a sigh, and look up to notice that... his office is all _**PINK **_in colour, worst of all; his professionally black uniform is all _hot pink_.

"What the-"

Fury's scream of rage is really legendary well known to be scary from that day onwards as everyone can almost feel the amount of anger from any spot within the Tower.

~oOo~

Hel giggles as she hides in one of the bedroom with Loki.

"NOW THAT IS WHAT I CALL PAYBACK TIME!"Hel said, giggling as Fury shout of anger roar out when he noticed the change in his room.

Loki look at Hel curiously, head tilted to one side, black cats perked up in attention.

"Ohh, father… You are always so cute!" Hel smiled, hugging Loki to her chest, pinching his little cheek gently. Loki squeaked in delight and try to pinch Hel's cheek back.

"Now I should teach you some new tricks to give all of them a good shock!" Hel said, smirking at the thought that all of the people having shocked faces.

~oOo~

All the Avengers returned back after searching with nothing much to report on about the mysterious radiation.

"So there is absolutely nothing there?" Fury said angrily.

"Yes, Sir! Nothing there as of confirmed." Steve said with a salute.

Fury signed and grumbled.

"Is it just me or Fury seem to be angrier than ever?" Tony whispered to Bruce.

"Maybe it is due to stress?" Bruce whispered back. "Maybe something big happen and we are not around to know it."

"You all can leave now." Fury said, leaving the room.

"Did something bad happen?" Clint said, frowning at the door where Fury just left.

All the Avengers looked at each other and just shrug.

"Come to think of it, where are Hel and Loki?"

~oOo~

"Did you find any of them?" Steve asked, after all the Avengers search through the whole Tower.

"Nay." Clint said with a shrug.

"Loki…" Thor looks like he is going to become so depressed that all the light in the world seems to disappear.

"It's okay. Hel is with him. She will take care of him." Jane said, giving a gentle pat on his shoulder.

Thor brightens up at Jane's word and looks more hopeful for once.

"You mortals are so pathetic." All the Avengers turn to the speaker, which turns out to be Hel holding Loki's hand as he walks with her. "We are just in the bedroom, resting and relaxing and you still can't find us."

"So you went to have a beauty sleep?" Tony said sarcastically.

"No, but to show you all what our family most proud ability is." Hel said with a smirk.

Hel kneels down to face Loki and murmurs a few words into his little black cat ears.

"And we shall show you now, why my father is undefeatable in magic!"


	11. Chapter 11

Before the Avengers came back…

Loki looks at Hel curiously, tilting his head slightly, wondering what are they doing in the bedroom.

"Loki, just used these words I teach you now and focused very hard okay?" Hel said.

"Okay!" Loki said with a smile, slightly jumping up, black cat ears jerking upwards in attentiveness.

"Now focus hard and say the magic words. No need to say out loud and try not to say any mistakes." Hel said.

Loki closed his eyes and starts to concentrate a lot. He started to murmur the spell and the spell starts to slowly form out a shape between his hands.

"Good job, Loki! You are doing it well!" Hel smiled, clapping her hands in delight.

Loki, shocked by the sudden noise, loses his concentration and the spell disappears. Loki look at the floor miserably, tears brimming at his green eyes, black cat ears and tail drooping down.

Hel stops clapping, and kneel beside Loki.

"Don't be sad. It's ok. We can always try again right?" Hel said gently to Loki, patting him lovingly on his head.

Loki looks at her sadly.

"Really? We can?" Loki asked softly.

"Always." Hel replied, hugging Loki.

After hugging Loki for a while, Hel released Loki and stand up.

"Now, we shall show the rest what is real magic! So we must practice as much as we can to amaze them. And that they will never ever look down on magic! " Hel said.

Loki twirls his black cat tail up and nodded enthusiastically.

~oOo~

Present time...

Loki raised both hands and starts to frown in concentration, mumbling the spell.

Then a small green flame appeared between Loki's hands, which start to grow as Loki continued to say the spell.

"I have a bad feeling this is going to end very badly, you know?" Clint said, watching the fire ball growing bigger.

"What spell is that, Hel?" Thor asked.

"A destructive fire wave which _**WILL **_destroy _ALL_ mankind.!" Hel laughed cheekily.

Tony gives Hel a shocked face, not knowing what to say back.

Loki finish chanting the spell, slowly peek at the spell he just created. Loki smiled at the sight of the first spell he made and start to admire the little spell. All the Avengers stared at the green flame which seems to be burning merrily in the air.

"It doesn't look dangerous?" Bruce said, raising an eyebrow.

"I bet it is an illusion!" Tony said proudly, stepping forward and poke the fire spell.

The moment Tony pokes the fire, and then it started to change into a shape

"What the…" Tony quickly stepped away from the fire, staring at the fire as it forms into an animal-like shape.

"This is a spell which can change into a magical creature with magical fire. Let's see what creature it is and better hope it is not the most dangerous one because it is going to chase you as you are the one who disturb the spell. It is _**supposed**_ to be a normal fire magical creature which will create according to the magician personality but you just interrupted it." Hel smiled innocently at Tony, which is too innocent for Tony to like.

All the Avengers watched in horror as the fire form into a flaming tiger.

"Looks like it become Frily Tiger. It is consider the most dangerous magical creature among all the fire ones. Congrats, Tony. Looks like you are _going _to hell with me." Hel admired the magical creature with a smirk.

Tony start to back away from the flaming tiger as it starts to bare its teeth and growl deeply at Tony.

"Ermmm, nice kitty?" Tony said with hesitation.

The tiger stared at Tony and crounch down slightly. Tony immediately takes that as the time for the tiger to prepare to jump at him and started to run.

"SOMEONE GET THAT MAD TIGER AWAY FROM ME!" Tony screamed as he run around the room in panic.

Hel just walked over to sit down beside Loki and watch Tony being chased by the tiger.

Loki watch Tony for a while before feeling bored and went to sit on Hel's lap to get a pat on his head.

Thor, deciding that the tiger is dangerous, uses Mjolnir to try to at least hit the tiger which is too fast and clever for Thor.

"I seem to forget to mention that it is also one of the few smartest magical creatures." Hel said with a smirk, looking at Thor trying to hit the tiger which is always seemed to be teasing him by dodging him at the last minute.

~oOo~

"Tony has very good stamina in running." Natasha commented while looking at him running around in panic. "He is running for how many minutes?" "10 I think?"

"Hel, can you please stop the tiger?" Steve asked pleadingly, as he can tell that Tony is getting tired.

"What will I get?" Hel said with a raise of eyebrow.

"ANYTHING YOU MAY WANT FROM THIS TOWER! NOW STOP THAT TIGER!" Tony screamed.

"Alright." Hel whispered to Loki something and raised a hand at the tiger.

The magical flaming tiger start to shrink in size and become a black kitten. The black kitten then slowly strolled over to Hel and started innocently rubbing itself against Hel's leg with a purr.

"Don't tell me that is the original form of the flaming tiger." Tony said with a straight face, looking at the black kitten which curl up beside Hel's leg and start to take a nap.

"Well, I change it to a kitten so that it can take care of my father in case something went wrong. Anyway I can't let a tiger scared him and it is too big for him." Hel said, patting on Loki's head as he start to snored slightly on Hel's lap.

"So you are trying to kill me in the process and force me to go to hell with you or make my life miserable?" Tony sighed and sat down on the sofa.

"Maybe, maybe not." Hel said with a shrug.

"Sooo… Loki gets to keep a kitten?" Steve said, looking at the black kitten.

~oOo~

Fury looked at the kitten which is innocently sitting on Loki's shoulder, licking its paw while Loki played with his toys.

"What is that about the kitten a magical creature and _asking_ me to do what?" Fury asked with a frown.

"Please let him keep the kitten?" Steve asked with a small voice, waiting for the loud exploding yell from Fury.

Fury stared at Steve in disbelief and noticed Hel winked cheekily at him to remind him about the pink incident which none of the Avengers are still aware of. Fury secretively feels like strangling Hel but keeps the poker face.

"Alright keep that stupid kitten. If anything goes wrong, don't blame me." Fury said and left the room.

"Well, that went a bit too easy." Clint said.

"Mafue fehe iss ttoo hangor?" Thor said with his mouth full of Poptards.

"Nay, I don't think so and don't talk with your mouth full." Natasha said with a frown at the pile of empty boxes of Poptards.

"But I think Loki with a black kitten is kind of cute." Hel said, looking at both Loki and the black kitten playing with a ball.

Tony looks blankly at them playing, and suddenly thought of a way to get revenge for the tiger chasing.

~oOo~

"Guys! Look at what I found!" Tony said, showing off a light pointer.

"Is that a strange thing which you shoot some magical thing out?" Thor frowned at the light pointer.

"For once, what is so great about that?" Clint said with lots of sarcasm.

Hel looked at the light pointer and decided to ignored, and look after Loki.

"Behold the light which cats like to chase after!" Tony said with triumph, pointing the light pointer at the floor near Loki and the kitten.

Tony press the on button and a red dot of light appear on the floor.

"What on Asgard is that?" Thor asked, almost walking immediately towards the dot of red light.

Clint quickly stopped him from walking to the red light and watches both Loki and the black kitten reaction.

Both Loki and kitten noticed the little red dot which seems to be wriggling teasingly at them.

Both of them immediately pounce onto the red dot and started to look more attentively at the red dot.

"So who is the cat person now?" Tony said teasingly, playfully point the red light at Hel's leg.

Hel glared at Tony for a moment and snapped her fingers. The light pointer burst into green flames, making Tony drop it.

"Do you like me to burn your entire room for doing that to my dear father?" Hel said, hugging Loki tightly to her chest, which is looking around frantically for the mysterious red light.

"Nothing bad have happen. So why worry?" Tony said with a shrug.

Bruce signed at the statement when the alarm starts to whine out loud.

~oOo~

Sorry for late entry! Exams are coming so that maybe no posting for these few weeks but I promise that I will update a few chapters to compensate. This 3 weeks that is...


	12. Chapter 12

"What is that infuriating sound?" Hel scowls at the horrible alarm.

"That is my alarm." Tony said, snatching the alarm from the table.

"For?" Steve asked with a frown.

"FOR THE ARRIVAL OF BEST BRANDIES AND MORE ALCOHOLIC DRINKS! AHAHA!" Tony grinned, running to the lift enthusiastically, like a kid running after the candy man.

"He never learns, right?" Clint said.

"As you know, Tony _NEVER_ learns at _ALL_." Natasha replied with a shrug.

~oOo~

"Actually what is the thing which my father drinking just now?" Hel asked Bruce curiously, as she watched him seeing the newspaper.

"That is a brandy. It makes people drunk." Bruce replies, looking at her momentarily before flipping to the next page.

"And you all just let him drink it?" Hel said with a frown, unaware that Loki is sneaking away to look for something to eat.

"We didn't really noticed where he is all the time. I f you want, you can destroy all the alcoholic drinks in an _accident._" Bruce said suggestively.

"It will make him mad with anger right?" Hel asked with glee.

"It will make him blow this _ENTIRE_ tower off the floor if he has no alcoholic drink." Clint giggled at the thought of Tony's shocked face.

"And it will do him some good to stop drinking these drinks." Steve said with a grin.

"So what is the plan?" Natasha asked with a glint in her eyes.

"We are going to do what again?" Thor asked.

"We will get an innocent person who will definitely have to be forgiven for doing this. A too innocent looking one."

~oOo~

"Loki, where are you?" Hel said, looking around for the kitten boy.

Loki poked out his head from underneath the table munching on something and looks at Hel.

"Meow?" Loki asked, cat ears perking up a little.

"Come here for a while." Hel smiled happily.

Loki quickly crawled out from underneath the table and walked nimbly to Hel.

"I like you to …." Hel whispered into Loki's cat ears, which twitch a bit while hearing her words.

After hearing Hel's instruction, Loki looks at her with a grin.

"So you ready to live up to your name and reputation?" Hel asked proudly.

Loki tried to baffle out his chest to look bigger and nodded.

"Yes, I am!" Loki squeaked with enthusiasm.

~oOo~

Meanwhile…

Tony signed the contract about the new arrival of brandies and even more alcoholic drinks.

"Finally the arrival of more fine wine and brandy for me to drink." Tony smirked, admiring at the bottles of wines and even more fanciful alcoholic drinks that anyone can imagine.

"Sir?" Jarvis asked.

"Yes, Jarvis?" Tony asked, still looking dreamily at the bottles.

"May I inform you that your bar is being destroyed into millions of pieces?" Jarvis said in a flat tone.

"Oh." Tony replied, not yet processing the information.

Then Tony just realised what it means.

"WHAT!"

~oOo~

Tony stormed into the room to only notice the amount of damage that his bar is in.

Then for a spilt second, everyone in the world swears that they heard a devastating shout of agony…

~oOo~

"I hope he will not be that mad at us." Steve said nervously.

"I believe he will be alright." Thor said with a grin.

"Or we can always see him at the coffin there at the funeral. Died of heart attack due to the lack of his best brandies and wine." Natasha said casually.

Tony then stormed into the living room.

"What did I do wrong to get my bar to be thrashed until there is _**NOTHING LEFT**_!?" Tony yelled out loud and stomping his feet in frustration.

Loki who is playing with the kitten innocently, jumped at the sudden yelling of Tony. Then he looks at Tony cautiously for a few moments before running to sit beside Thor who is eating Poptards again.

"Well, they say it is an accident. We can't do anything about that now." Pepper said, walking into the room, arm full of contracts for Tony to sign.

"But…" Tony muttered, looking unhappily at Pepper.

"No more 'Buts'. It is an accident so no more complains, Tony." Pepper said firmly, staring at Tony.

Thor then noticed that Loki look hungrily at the Poptards and give him one.

It turns out the worst mistake he make in his life.

~oOo~

"WHY DID YOU EVEN THINK OF FEEDING KITTEN KIDS WITH POPTARDS WHEN IT CONTAINS SO MUCH SUGAR TO MAKE HIM HYPERACTIVE!?" Tony yelled at Thor.

"It seems that he also learn too much thing from the magic book Hel gave him." Steve said, looking at Loki flying around with glee.

"Can someone get me down from here? I think the little kitten of Loki become a _**TIGER**_!" Clint yelled from the ceiling area, looking at the fierce magic tiger sitting down and staring at him.

"Well, my father can memorise lots of thing even faster and remembered when he is in sugar high mood. His magic level increases even more too." Hel shrug, looking at Loki flying around in joy.

"Wheeeeeeeeeee!" Loki squealed, flying around in full speed, doing somersaults and other stunts in the air.

Bruce look at Loki flying skill, consider about asking Loki to teach him to fly. When Loki flies out of sight, there are lots of screams and cursing (from agents and people mainly) and a big loud crash outside of the room, making Bruce reconsider the **fact** that things may go horribly wrong.

~oOo~

Fury looked at all the Avengers in anger.

"Can any of you can explain to me? WHY the lab and MOST of the IMPORTANT ROOMs are ALL RUINED!?" Fury yelled at them in anger.

"Because of hyper Loki?" Steve said in a small voice.

Fury's face becomes blank at first before starting to turn redder every minute in anger.

That is the day where all Avengers get the shouting of their life from Fury.

~oOo~

"Well?" Pepper asked, when she noticed them back from meeting.

"It is like hell!" Tony sighed, leaning against the ruined bar, trying to grab another new drink.

"What is like hell?" Hel asked, suddenly appearing behind Tony. Tony just shrugs and takes a long sip from the wine.

"Anyway, as long all the important room is ruined, it means no more meeting!" Tony said cheekily, smirking at the thought of more time to do all the research and other stuff…

"When did they say no more meeting? I believe they will just ask us to meet them at somewhere else only." Steve said meaningfully.

"Well, at least my brother is not scaring anymore people. I love you Brother!" Thor said lovingly, hugging Loki tightly to his chest, forgetting about his strength most of the time.

Loki tried to wriggle out of Thor's hug, his face turning a little blue from suffocation.

"I think you are going to accidentally kill your brother, Thor. He is not a stuff toy." Bruce said, looking at Loki. Thor quickly let go of Loki and Loki quickly wriggle out of his hands, running to Hel for a quick hug.

"At least not everything is destroyed on the bright side of things. On the other hand, I think we need to do something to analyse his magic learning progress." Clint grins.

"I think that sounds pretty good. What did he learn anyway?" Natasha asked, looking meaningfully at Hel.


	13. Chapter 13

"Hmm, let's see." Hel said, looking at the spell book which Loki dumped at a secret dark corner which he like to hide at.

Tony decided that he is feeling _**extremely**_ bored, start to tease Loki.

"So what can you do now for those little tiny weeny magic spell of yours, little kitty boy?" Tony asked in a teasing manner to Loki.

Loki sulked at the teasing tone and puffed out his chest in indignation, crossing both arms at his chest.

"Remember who's the one who ruin your bar in accident, Tony?" Bruce said, lifting up the newspaper to look at Tony meaningfully for a while before looking back at the newspaper.

Tony shrugs and continues to tease Loki. Loki's face starts to grow redder and redder with every teasing words Tony is saying in anger.

"Thor, may I asked _HOW_ bad it is when Loki gets angry or upset?" Steve asked poking Thor eagerly at the shoulder, turning paled as Loki started looking even angrier with cheeks puff out and his black tail curling up in anger, black cat ears bending backwards in anger.

"He once destroyed the entire field. Is that consider bad or not the _**worst**_ tantrum he made when he is young?" Thor said, frowning at he tried to recall the massive damage Loki have done.

"Then someone better stop TONY FROM DISTURBING LOKI NOW!" Steve yelled out loud in alarm when Loki starts to shake in anger, eyes ablaze with anger.

Then that is the last thing he managed to say and…

~oOo~

…

Tick tock

Tick…

…Tock

Everything is just so fuzzy.

…What just happen?

How come I feel so weird?

~oOo~

"Oh my goodness." Natasha can only just say.

"Is this considered a bad thing or a good thing?" Clint said, raising an eyebrow.

"Why is my life always this complicated?" Pepper signed in exasperation.

"Well, maybe this will make things better…" Bruce said, before trying to think of how to fix the _problem_.

"Oh, Tony! Why must you complicate things?" Steve thought.

"Ha! Serve you right! That is for teasing my father!" Hel said gleefully.

"Brother… Can you try to change him back?" Thor looks at Loki meaningfully.

"No!" Loki said with a sulk and puffing his cheeks out rebelliously, looking away, avoiding eye contact with Thor.

Tony is standing there as a very sexy young lady.

… Tony just can't think of anything to said, being frozen in shock what just happened.

~oOo~

"So you mean when he is angry, his magic will lash out like that?" Bruce said plainly.

"Well, it depends on luck. Sometimes the magic will affect more than one person. When he is younger, he tends to accidentally cause big, no, not just big, a _**gigantic**_ bad accident if he is that mad."

"What happens if the magic lash out at the wrong person?" Pepper asked, not liking the way things are going.

"Hmm. Best of luck to you then." Hel just shrugs.

Tony then started to curse and swear with lots of colourful words. Thor quickly covers Loki's kitten ears, hoping that Loki will not learn to swear like Tony. Loki looks up at Thor innocently with big green eyes, wondering what Thor is doing.

"YOU THIS - !"Then Tony suddenly turn towards Loki and marched towards him in anger. Loki suddenly feels threatened by Tony's anger, quickly hide behind Thor in fear. Thor stands in front of Loki protectively and daring Tony to say or do anything to his little brother.

"Thor, move out of the way now or else I will make sure there will be no Poptards bought for you!" Tony yelled.

"I am not going to give my brother to you with that mad look on your face!"

"Who also owns us pizza for today?" Bruce said innocently with a smile.

"You should also change your clothes too." Steve said, trying not to blush as he tries to start look away from Tony in man shirt when his body changed.

Tony's face still red in anger, yells out some vulgarities, stomped out of the room and slammed the door.

"Looks like no pizza for dinner?" Clint said with a frown.

~oOo~

"So Tony is going stay like this forever?" Pepper asked, wondering how bad things can go if Tony remained like this.

"Well, it will not last that long. It should wear off in a few days' time." Hel replied.

"So what did Loki learned so far?" Thor asked, looking at Loki who is staring at the ancient clock swinging pendulum.

"Flying, a bit of magic spells and that's all." Hel said plainly.

"What is the 'bit' of magic spell?" Clint sulked at the part where Hel mentions a **bit.**

"He knows basic attack spell."

"How about that teleport or the clone or other stuff or whatever thing he knows?" Steve asked.

"Those are pretty high level. They are needed to be taught by a mage teacher or read from a book." Hel said.

"We should be glad he have not learned that. Our life will be like hell." Clint sighed in relief.

"Should we go after Tony now, since this is settled?" Natasha asked.

"I have asked Lady Jane to help Tony currently with his problem. He should be fine." Thor replied.

"At last everything is settled!" Steve said.

Loki, who decided to stop staring at the swinging pendulum, just walks out of the room with his kitten back to bed.

"Where is Loki?" Bruce asked, who did not notice a few minutes away Loki just went back to bed.

Everyone (except for Hel, busy being angry again) groaned at the thought of finding him again.

~oOo~

After Thor found Loki, everyone agreed to put a little spy bug on him to find out where he is in an instant. Everyone gathered at Loki bedroom and start chatting.

"It's going to be dinner time. And Tony is still not buying pizza." Clint complained out loud.

"What is this strange word known as pizza? I don't like the way it sound." Hel asked. Thor decided to help by explaining to Hel, but sadly annoyed Hel more instead of clearing her doubts.

"We can buy first and asked Tony to pay the bill." Bruce said suggestively.

"AND EAT ALL WE WANT!" Thor yelled out happily, waking Loki up. Loki sits up and looked at them sleepily for a while, once again fall back to sleep in bed, snuggling against the kitten.

"He looks so cute when he is sleeping." Hel sighed happily, watching her sleeping father.

"Try to lower down your voice also, Thor. You should also try not to run to Loki to hug him. It is like an elephant trying to be with a cat." Steve said.

Thor gives a look which is like a kicked puppy face.

"You can order pizza too." Clint said with a flat face.

Thor immediately brightens up like a sun, grinning happily. "He reminds me of a golden retriever a bit with that face of his. Best he does not get a pet like a golden retriever. They will look real alike…" Clint thought.

"So how many pizzas should we order?" Steve asked.

"Hey count me in too!" Jane said, poking her head into the room.

"Lady Jane!" Thor grin, hugging Jane tightly.

"Love birds." Tony said, sulking behind Jane.

"Lady Tony." Thor laugh, clapping Tony hard on the shoulder.

"I AM NOT A LADY!" Tony screams at Thor in anger.

The kitten beside Loki wakes up and glared at Tony in anger.

Tony, upon noticing the kitten, immediately kept quiet.

The kitten continues to stare at Tony for a while before curling up against Loki.

"Fine, let's just buy lots of pizza to have a pizza party."


	14. Chapter 14

"So what kind of pizza you all want?" Tony asked.

"Just let us do the thinking while you get over about the lady problem." Bruce smirked at Tony and started dialling the phone.

~oOo~

On the dinner table, piles of all kind of pizza fill the middle table with the delicious smell of the cheese and other ingredients is making Thor almost drooling in temptation to eat before anyone can.

Loki sit beside Thor, looking at the pizza with disinterest, start to pet his kitten instead.

"Is Loki allowed to eat pizza?" Steve asked, frowning at the bored look of Loki.

"For now, he can't really eat that. He has to go off the milk diet which is in two years' time." Bruce replied.

"May I be reminded why are we looking at the pizza in front of us, instead of eating it?" Natasha asked.

"We need to wait for Tony." Steve said.

"It is Lady Tony." Thor emphasizes with a serious face. "You never want to offend any lady in Asgard or other world's one."

Loki starts to look even more bored than ever, stop petting the kitten and starts to slowly nod off to sleep.

"Look, Loki is sleeping." Steve said quietly. The ladies sigh at the cute sight of Loki napping.

"So cute!" All of them, having the first same thought together for the first time.

Everyone continues to look at the napping god of mischief and got a shock when Tony… 'Ahem' Lady Tony just slammed the door.

Loki's head snapped up and looked around frantically before looking pretty tired again.

"Tony!" Pepper squeaked with anger.

"But he is now a ..."

"I AM NOT A LADY, THOR!"

Hel smirked at Tony's angry face.

"Welcome to the ladies world." Hel said with a smirk.

"_**FOR THE LOVE OF EVERYTHING, I AM NOT A LADY!**_" Tony yelled.

"Just shut up, Tony. Let's just eat the pizza. It's getting cold. You took long enough for the dust to all collect on the pizza." Clint said angrily, grabbing a BBQ chicken pizza.

Tony quickly shut his mouth and grumpily sat down, grabbing a slice of pizza.

Hel looks at the unknown food warily and starts poking it cautiously.

"That is a migardian food. It is delicious and interesting. You can try to bite and stretch it away from your teeth, and it seems to grow longer and longer!" Thor replies cheerfully, before stuffing his mouth full of pizza.

"Thor, stop stuffing your mouth like that. You may get chocked." Jane said, before daintily (to Thor) taking her pizza.

Everyone happily nibbled on the pizza and starts chatting softly.

Loki's head hit the table and started to snore softly.

"I think maybe we waited for Tony too long."

~oOo~

"I don't remember my brother looking this cute before in my life…" Thor said softly after putting Loki to bed.

"No, he is the cutest and best father in the world unlike some insignificant insect who is still unhappy over a small thing." Hel declares with a smirk.

Tony looks grumpily at Hel and said nothing. 'He' went to the

"For once, it may have been the raging hormones." Bruce said, cleaning his spectacles.

Tony scowls even more, curling up in a fetal position.

"Cheer up, Tony. It is not that bad about being a lady for a while. Anyway it is not like being _permanent_, right?" Pepper said, patting on Tony's back.

Tony angrily storms away from Pepper back into his room.

"How long is he going to be a lady? This is feeling like centuries of whining and complains from him… no… _**her now**_." Clint whined.

"Maybe I should make it permanent since that insect is not appreciative about it." Hel said with a scowl.

"I don't think it make things any better, Hel." Jane said with a sigh, settling down to sit beside Thor.

"Maybe I should get him some sweet things to cheer him up." Steve sighed and went to the kitchen to get some chocolate.

"But he is a -"

"Shut up, Thor!" Tony yelled from his room.

~oOo~

Tony scowls at her room and went to her own personal bar in his bedroom to get a drink.

"I hate being a lady. It is just so annoying. When am I ever going to change back seriously? One year or two year? Or maybe it becomes permanent! Then what am I going to do…" Tony thought with a glass of white wine, not noticing the door being open.

"Tony?" Steve asked, opening the door and peeking in.

Tony, getting the shock of her life, dropped her glass.

"Oops, sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Steve said, blushing a bit and quickly walked to pick up the pieces of glass.

"It's okay and no need to pick up the pieces of glass. Jarvis, vacuum cleaner." Tony replied with a smirk.

'Hmm, I just remember Steve is a virgin. So it is the best time to _**TEASE**_ _him!_' Tony thought with an evil grin on her face.

Steve looks at the automatic vacuum cleaner cleaning the floor in amazement and didn't notice the evil plan of Tony for him.

~oOo~

…

'I need to go to the toilet urgently.'

The first thing Loki thought when he woke up.

Loki looks around the bedroom and wants to go to his bathroom but…

He just realise someone just locked it. (Tony's revenge!)

Loki looks unhappily at the door, thinking that any moment now it will open for him.

After standing for a while, Loki stomped his feet and glared at it defiantly, still expecting it to be a magical door which can open for him.

After waiting for a second, he decided to leave the room in search of another bathroom.

~oOo~

"Ohh, Steve!" Tony said with a smirk.

Steve, who is still admiring the vacuum cleaner, looks up and started to blush bright red like a tomato.

Tony dresses herself in a pretty low cut dress, exposing her back and showing off her breast.

"How you think of the dress?" Tony asked innocently, walking to stand beside Steve.

"Umm… It looks good…" Steve replied nervously, turning his head away with a blush.

"Oh really? How good is it?" Tony smiled evilly at Steve, stepping closer to Steve.

"It's quite good … Uhh… Tony. Maybe I should go and do some training." Steve said nervously, back stepping a few steps to the door, before breaking into a run for the door.

"Hmm, you my dear will not be going anywhere!" Tony said evilly, grabbing Steve's arm and pulling him towards her.

Due to the sudden jerk, Steve trips down, pulling Tony down with him. Then the most humiliating thing happens to Tony.

~oOo~

Loki walks down the hallway briskly and looks around frantically for a bathroom.

He then noticed a slightly open door and peeked in curiously…

To see Tony kissing Steve on the lips, both with wide eyes as they continued to lie there.

Loki looks at the scene for a while and wonders what they are doing. Then he remembers the important thing he currently needs to do.

~oOo~

Both Tony and Steve look at each other in shock as they lie on the floor together.

Tony quickly stands up and walk briskly to the bar immediately.

Steve sits up on the floor and blush brightly.

Then Loki suddenly dashed into the room and quickly entered the bathroom.

Awkward silence filled the room except for the sound in the bathroom. (There isn't a need to elaborate)

'Why did Loki choose this time to come for my bathroom? I swear that I will strangle that fellow later!' Tony thought angrily.

'Oh my goodness. What I should do? I just accidentally kiss Tony!' Steve thought, unable to think further in confusion about the kiss.

~oOo~

Sorry for the late update! Recently need to do so much stuff and school open. :( bad news for me. Anyway do u all like a festival version of kitten Loki as next chapter or story? Pls do review to tell me or sent private message!


	15. Christmas Loki!

Merry Christmas, everyone!

~ooo~

"It's going to be Christmas and it is finally snowing!" Tony yelled out loud, sprinting out of his bedroom to see the sky out of his perfectly clear window showing the full view of New York City.

Snowflakes are gently floating down from the sky with different kind of mystical pattern with such grace that nature only have.

"For once, I thought I saw a big kid just ran out of his room to see the snow." Pepper said teasingly, looking at Tony.

"I am not." Tony said, with a frown.

"Yes, you are, Tony the big fat kid." Clint said with a laugh, as he enters with Natasha into the living room.

"Yeah, right. Then you are the cupid." Tony said with a shrug.

Clint just ignored it and gets himself some milk. Natasha ignored both of them and gets herself a nice warm chocolate drink.

Tony continues to marvel at the sight of snow at the window.

"It is a fine morning indeed for today." Bruce said, next to walk in to stand beside Tony and admire the view from the window.

Steve, who wakes up the earliest, starts to cook breakfast for everyone.

"Where are Loki and Thor?" Tony asked, looking around for them.

"Probably Loki is snuggling in bed, for sure. Thor maybe has a hard time to get him up?" Pepper suggests.

"Never mind. Let's eat breakfast first." Tony said with a shrug.

\ ( ) /

"Loki."

…

"Loki."

…

"Loki, wake up. Stop snuggling in the bed." Thor chuckled at the sight of the blanket covering Loki.

"But, Thor…" Loki whined with his shiny big eyes, black cat ears drooping and black tail curling up.

"No, Loki. Don't give me that cute face of yours. It's not going to work." Thor said, feeling that he is unable to take any more of that cute look to say no to him.

Loki makes his eyes bigger and lifts up his kitten in his hands, showing Thor the K.O attack of full cuteness of the combined force of them. Thor's health point becomes zero in one shot. Loki wins the fight.

"Alright, you can stay in bed if you want." Thor said with a sigh.

"Yeah!" Loki cheered out loud, hugging his kitten and went back into his cocoon of blanket.

~( - _ - )~

Everyone in the living room are lazing around and don't feel like doing nothing more, but stay at their comfortable spot and relax.

Thor walked in with his unhappy face and took some leftover food for breakfast.

"Where is Loki?" Steve asked in concern.

"He doesn't want to leave bed and he just manages to convince me to not take him out of bed with his undefeatable way of getting me to agree." Thor said with a sign.

"So you are going to bring him breakfast now or what?" Tony asked with a raise of the eyebrow.

"Aye, maybe I will stay in bed with him and read a story for him? Anyway there is nothing to do during the snow season." Thor said, piling his plate and Loki's plate with a large handful of food.

"I am thinking of getting decorations and food supplies for the Christmas dinner! We are going to go out and get some things to decorate as well get some presents for everyone!" Tony excitedly said, and continues to talk about other stuff which everyone ignored.

Everyone seems excited about the trip and starts to chat a lot.

"How about Loki?" Steve asked.

"I vote that Loki should come out to see the snow! I can't wait to see his reaction about snow." Tony giggled at the thought of Loki's shocked face at seeing his first snow.

"Alright! First task, get Loki out of bed!"

~oOo~

Loki continued to snuggle around in his bed, enjoying the warmth and comfort of his bed.

"Mischief, do you like the bed too?" Loki asked, looking at his kitten with the thick warm blanket covering them.

The kitten just meowed once and started to clean his fur.

"Today is so cold. I just feel like staying in bed all day nice and warm!" Loki said with a sigh, patting his kitten absentmindedly.

Then someone knocked onto the door.

"Come in!" Loki yelled from his cocoon of blanket, wondering who it is.

Steve pop in his head and looks at Loki.

"Loki, you should get out of bed. We are going out for shopping. Do you like to join us?" Steve asked.

"No." Loki said unhappily, giving Steve the same cute sad face he gave to Thor.

Steve is officially defeated by that look. Tony, being unable to stand the defeat of Steve, slyly smirked.

"But there will be pudding and other sweet stuff out there. Since you don't want to go out, then it is okay. We will go out and eat. We take lots of photo and show it to you when we come home." Tony said, pretending to give a thoughtful face and start to close the door slowly.

"Pudding? There will be pudding?" Loki said, with sparkling eyes. "Then I want to go!"

"But you said no just now, Loki. You should stay at home in bed since you like the warm bed a lot." Tony said innocently.

Loki uses his best pleading eyes at Tony, which is pretty ineffective to him.

"I am not going to be affected by that look, Loki. So do you still want to go out with us?"

"Yeah, I want to go! Pleasssee!" Loki said, running to Tony and tugging his shirt, his tail swaying side to side.

'Mission Accomplished! Good Job for me!' Tony inwardly smirked.

\ /

Everyone prepared their winter clothes and wear their winter hats, gathering in the living room.

Everyone is ready except for Loki and Tony.

"Tony is forever the dead last one to finish every time." Clint signed.

"I will go and check up on him." Pepper said, marching to Tony's room.

"I think I should check up on my brother winter clothes." Thor decided with a grin, walking to Loki's room.

"Come to think of it, I think we have not buy Loki's winter clothes yet, did we?" Bruce thinks with a frown.

"I believe that Sir have already bought them online, Mr Banner." Jarvis replied.

"Really? Guess that Tony really thought up everything." Clint said with a shrug.

"You shouldn't said that, Clint. If you just praise a bit, his head will swelled up a lot with pride. Maybe his chest will swell up too." Natasha said.

"You are very right about that. Glad to have the best partner in the world with me." Clint said, nodding his head with approval. Natasha smiled at the comment.

(*.*)…zzz

Tony admired at himself in front of the full body mirror, lightly adjusting his winter clothes.

"How do I look, Jarvis?" Tony asked.

"Marvellous, Sir. You should add one star shape light bulb on your hat though." Jarvis replies.

"Very funny indeed, Jarvis. I am not a Christmas tree." Tony said.

"Do you ever be early for once?" Pepper said angrily, entering the room.

"I must wear with a perfect sense of fashion. To amaze everyone and to…" "Oh, just shut up for once."

"I have not said finished, you know?" Tony said with a frown.

"That is the point. So now let's get out of this room. Everyone is waiting for you." Pepper said with a sign, dragging Tony along with her.

(-_-) …so sleepy…zzzz

Loki looks at himself unhappily, trying to fit the winter hat on his head without dropping off.

After trying endless of time, he still cannot fit on his head.

Loki looks at the hat unhappily, tears threateningly going to drip down from eyes, as he cannot figure out how to wear the hat.

"Loki?" Thor said, quietly opening the door.

Loki looks at Thor unhappily for a moment, before running to Thor, crying loudly.

Thor, feeling alarmed at the sudden change of emotion, kneels down on one knee and starts to stroke his hair.

"What's wrong, Loki?" Thor asked gently.

"The hat keeps dropping off my head…" Loki said miserably.

Thor looks at Loki blankly for a while, before chuckling softly.

"What's so funny?" Loki said, pouting his mouth unhappily.

"We can ask Tony about that hat. Anyway, there is always a better hat for you, my cute little brother." Thor said, pinching on Loki's cheek gently for a while before releasing it.

"Really?" Loki asked, eyes sparkling with hope.

"Of course." Thor said with a grin.

"Can Mischief have one too? As well winter clothes?" Loki asked hopefully.

"I am not sure about that. Maybe we can ask Tony about that." Thor said with a frown, holding Loki's hand as they both walked to the living room.

``` ( ~ . ~ )

"Why Loki and Thor are taking so lonngggg?" Tony complained, lying on the entire sofa by himself.

Steve frowns at Tony's way of occupying the entire sofa.

"They will come soon. At least they are better with time management, not like you." Steve said.

"I can manage it well, you know." Tony answered back with a frown.

"I mean being late for all meetings." Steve replied back monotonously.

"Ohh, that is to be the awesome last person to enter the room in a fashionable way and the best way to show everyone that I am awesome." Tony smirked, remembering Fury's reaction with each late entry of his.

"You are going to give him high blood pressure one day." Bruce added as a comment.

"But I never see him ever go to a doctor." Tony said, trying to imagine Fury with a doctor.

"Who needs a healer?" Thor asked, entering the room with Loki.

"Finally! You both at last arrived! Now let's go and do shopping!" Tony said, sprinting to the lift.

"Just a moment, Man of Iron. My brother is unable to wear his hat and he finds that his tail is very stuffy with the clothes you gave him. He also wants a hat and clothes for his kitten." Thor said, carrying Loki up to let him sit on his shoulder.

"What! That means I still need to think about that before-" "Just shut up, Stark!" Pepper yelled.

Loki sat comfortably on Thor's shoulder and looks at the commotion in front of him in interest.

"May I take a look at the hat and the winter pants?" Pepper said.

"Here." Thor said, passing the pants and hat to Pepper.

"Hmm, I will do a quick adjustment which will be done in 5 minutes." Pepper said while walking off to fix the problem.

Tony unhappily lied down on the sofa and wait.

n n

-( - _ - )-

"Now it should be able to fit you." Pepper said, handing the pants and hat to Loki.

Loki quickly put on his pants and hat, smiling as he swayed his tail experimentally.

"Can we go now?" Tony whined loudly.

"Yeah… Stop complaining." Bruce said with a sigh.

"Let's go!" Steve said cheerfully.

!

At the street, Loki sprints excitedly around them, giving Thor a hard time to catch him. Thor spends most of the time falling and getting up from the floor, rather than being able to catch Loki.

"Loki! Stop running around! You may fall down and hurt yourself." Steve said, catching Loki as he tries to run past him.

Loki pouted at being caught and then saw the glass displays in amazement. Steve puts him down, and looks at the displays curiously.

"Thor! What is that?" Loki keeps jumping excitedly and asks, pointing at the strange thing which is a musical box.

"Well, I am not sure…" Thor frowns at the strange thing.

"That is a musical box, it can play music." Tony said proudly.

"Ohh…" Loki said, being fascinated at the sight of this mysterious thing.

"Let's go in." Tony said, entering the shop, causing the bells at the door handle to jiggle.

~(-_- )~

"There are just so many toys around!" Loki squeaked excitedly, squeezing some of the squeaky toys and running around excitedly.

"There are sure a lot of things in here." Steve looks at the toys curiously.

"Hey, guys. Come here." Tony whispered, asking all the Avengers to gather.

Everyone gathered around in a circle and looks at Tony, who is grinning in a sinister way.

"If I give this to Loki, what do you think?" Tony carries a toy which is meant for girls.

Everyone just smacked Tony's head and went to get some present for Loki.

After gathering the things they want to buy as present for Loki, they went to get food from the supermarket. Loki instantly ran to a café in the supermarket and saw his favourite dessert.

"Pudding!" Loki squeaked in delight at the glass display showing the dessert.

Loki's eyes sparkle at the look of the dessert, and turns around, begging everyone to give him the dessert.

Thor's heart almost melted at the sight of his brother.

"Maybe we should give him the dessert." Thor said hopefully.

"Okay. Anyway I bribe him to come out for pudding." Tony said.

"Yeah! Pudding!" Loki quickly grabs a seat and sits down. Everyone also grab a seat and sit down with Loki, ordering some hot drinks and desserts to eat as well.

"It's being a long time since we are able to sit down and really relax together, enjoying ourselves." Steve sighed in content, sipping on his hot chocolate.

"Sure is. We spend most of our time defeating Doctor Doom and other villains; never have much time to rest too." Clint said, nibbling on the cookie.

"At least we can now use the time to enjoy this season and rest." Bruce smiled, as he looks at the snowing streets.

"And it is the only season we can cook ourselves instead of ordering outside food!" Natasha smirked, thinking of all the fast food and outdoor deliveries they eat.

"I can also try to bake cookies and desserts!" Pepper laughed at the thought of her first failure of making the cookie.

"And I get to eat with my brother!" Thor cheered loudly.

"More pudding?" Loki asked with sparkling eyes, hands holding a clean plate in front of him.

"Okay, you are going to be fat with all that pudding." Thor said with a laugh, fetching more pudding for Loki.

.

"Now we should start buying all the food we need to cook or bake." Pepper said, looking at the list of food they need to buy.

"Why don't we have a wager on who can get all the needed ingredients in the fastest way possible?" Tony said with a smirk.

'This is going to be a bad idea…' Steve thinks with a frown.

"I agreed with man of iron!" Thor declared loudly, earning him glares from shoppers.

"So what we will get if we win?" Clint said, not backing down from a challenge.

"I will give one of my best car's key and one year of using of my limitless expense cards." Tony smirked.

"Okay, I'm in." Clint said.

"So Steve?" Tony said, like a predator to a prey.

"Umm, okay?" Steve said hesitantly, knowing how much trouble they going to be in for this.

"How about us?" Pepper asked, pointing at Natasha and Loki.

"You all can join in." Tony sighed.

"So now rules of the game. Rule number one, get all the ingredients in your list. Rule number two, no cheating. That includes you, Loki. No using of magic.(Loki pouted unhappily and hugs Thor's leg. ) Rule number three, tried not to tear down the supermarket in the process. I mean you Thor. You almost destroyed the entire place by using that one trolley and running after it.(Thor gives a kicked puppy look.). That's all then." Steve said.

"Oh, it is also a pair work team too." Tony said.

"You know what this means." Natasha gives Clint a meaningful look.

"WE SHALL WIN THE RACE WITH HONOUR AND GLORY, BROTHER!" Thor declared out loud, lifting his brother up to sit on his shoulder. Loki covers his ears with his hand at the loud voice of his brother and frown.

"We can both do this the stylish way." Tony winked to Pepper. Pepper just ignored and looks at the list.

"Guess that leaves me and you." Steve said to Bruce, who just shrugged.

After giving each team their list and taking a trolley, everyone gathered at the entrance of the supermarket with a serious look.

"Ready? Get Set, Go!" Steve said, everyone sprinting to get to their ingredients.

~ 0.0 ~

"Let's see what we need… tomatoes, potatoes, turkey, ham and so many things! Seriously…" Tony said, running along rows of ingredients.

"Well, there is nothing much to complain about, everyone gets the same number of ingredients we need to buy." Pepper said, matching the pace of Tony.

"You think who will likely win?" Pepper asked curiously.

"I believe Clint's team have an advantage of stamina, Steve's group may not really win and there's Thor's group…. I hope the supermarket is not ruined…" Tony shuddered at the thought of the previous experience of Thor entering the supermarket with a trolley.

`.'

"There is always lots of thing we need to buy every time. Can't they cut the list at least by half?" Clint grumbled at the long list of ingredients.

"Stop grumbling! It will not make us any faster any way." Natasha said, rolling her eyes at his complaint.

"Can't I shoot arrows with string attached so that it is faster?" Clint whined, itching to use his bow and arrows.

"Steve said no cheating. At least he is not around or else he will be in mother hen mode about cheating. Loki may get encouraged too and start using magic which is going to be disastrous." Natasha said with a frown.

"Well, more action and no more talking that is." Clint said, sprinting to the next apartment.

#.#

…

"Bruce… What are all these strange names and things we need to get?" Steve frowned at the long list of things.

"Well, just follow my lead. I will teach you something as well." Bruce said, pushing the trolley which is half full.

"I guess being in the ice and still getting to know all that strange name of these… ingredients is seriously hard to… decide which is worse." Steve sighed at the sight of many things.

"I think the worst kind of thing is having anaemia. It means that you will slowly forget everything." Bruce sadly said.

"Guess that there is no time to get upset and do our best in getting these… things." Steve said enthusiastically.

=.=

"…" Thor stands in front of all the rows of ingredients with a trolley in his hands. Loki, who is still sitting on his shoulder, starts to play with Thor's hair, black tail curling up.

Thor looks blankly at the long list of ingredient, not sure of what to get.

"Brother, what are we supposed to get?" Loki asked, looking at the list curiously.

"I don't understand a single thing, no, I mean the words at all!" Thor said with a shocking face. "Except for the Poptards."

Loki looks blankly at Thor, and face palm.

"I also want to win this race with honour and glory…" Thor whined, almost feels like crying.

"I also don't know what is all this means but I think the easiest way is to… take _everything_ from the self." Loki said innocently, tilting his head to a side thoughtfully, black cat ears tilting back a little thoughtfully.

Thor looks at Loki for a while before beaming.

"You are right, brother! Let's win this race!" Thor roared, taking every single thing from the self.

.

"Where is all the turkey and cheese?" Tony said, looking at the entire self which is empty.

"I can't believe that people will ransack this _entire _self for all that thing. And it is our last ingredients." Pepper sighed dismally.

"Maybe the others may have better luck." Tony shrugged, heading to the cashier to meet up with everyone.

~.~

"Clint. Don't you find it strange that all the milk and vegetable are missing?" Natasha said, looking at the empty fridges.

"You are right about that. But there are not much people in the supermarket. It is impossible to see all the _fridges _have nothing inside." Clint said, looking at the rows of empty fridges.

"We are so close to winning this race too. Let's go back." Natasha said sadly, walking to the cashier with Clint pushing the trolley.

!.!

…

Steve looks at the empty shelves in shock.

"Do people eat that much to the extent the whole supermarket is empty?" Steve asked Bruce, who is also completely stunned by the sight in front of him.

"I only remembered that during crisis period then most of the shelves are empty but this is too much…" Bruce said, examining the empty shelves.

"I guess there is nothing much to do but go back." Steve said, pushing the trolley with Bruce.

^.^

"Brother, we have finally taken every _single _thing from the shelves already!" Thor said with a grin, looking at the bursting trolley which is stacked almost all the way to the top and a faint green mist around the stack.

"You are a very dangerous man, brother. I need to use magic so that we will not get squashed!" Loki frowned at the height of the food.

"Nonsenses. We will do just fine. Maybe we should go back. There are no more shelves which are full." Thor said, peering down the empty corridor of empty shelves with glee.

"We can win this race for sure." Thor said, brandishing out Mjolnir happily.

Loki looks at Mjolnir in shock, worried about his own wellbeing with Mjolnir being brought out to be play with by Thor.

*.*

Every team except Thor's team gathered around in front of the cashier.

"Did anyone manage to get everything?" Steve asked every team that is present.

Everyone shook their head.

"We are just so close to winning. We just need that one thing and it is not there." Tony sulked.

"You do? We also have the same problem." Bruce said in surprise.

"What? We experience the same problem also." Clint whined.

"Where is Thor and Loki? I hope Loki is still alright. Thor can be pretty dangerous some time." Steve said, looking around.

Then a large shadow slowly creeps towards them.

~0~

"This is seriously boring. When Thor and Loki coming back?" Tony whined.

The shadow which is creeping towards them, starts to come nearer and nearer.

"I hope they are not lost." Steve said with a frown.

It started to block out all the light around them…

"Is it just me or this place is getting a bit darker?" Natasha frowns.

"Hey, guys." Thor said happily, pushing the trolley towards them.

"What the …" Tony looks at the impressive amount of things stacked all the way barely touching the ceiling.

Steve almost feels like crying at the sight of the amount of things they need to put back for Thor's trolley.

"I have no words to describe on how wonderful this situation is." Clint said sarcastically.

Loki, who is still sitting on Thor's shoulder, smirked at the shock faces of the other teams.

\./

"Looks like Thor win the race." Steve declared.

Thor yelps happily and hugs Loki too tightly, who squeaks and tried to escape the hug. Everyone congratulates them grudgingly and gives them a pat on the shoulder.

"Now, we need them to do this honourable job of putting the extra things back!" Tony said happily, looking at all the extra things that are still in the trolley.

Loki looks at Tony angrily, and waves his hand at the trolley.

Every single ingredient flies back to their own specified shelves and the trolley wheeled itself back to the trolley stand.

"Hey, that is unfair." Tony said unhappily.

"You didn't state any condition." Loki smirked at him.

"Now, boys. We all should go back and starts to do decoration." Natasha said monotonously, which silently promises them an awful punishment for not obeying.

Everyone quickly hurried back to Stark Tower.

/( *.* )\

"Now let the decorating begins." Steve said cheerfully.

Everyone starts to decorate the rooms and have fun.

Loki's kitten also decided to help out a bit by making a mess with Loki who decided to decorate in a 'better' way.

Everyone laughs every time Loki makes a little accident happen at times and the victim is mainly Tony.

"Now that all the decoration is done this includes the Christmas tree, except for the part that Loki just makes it bigger again." Tony frowned at the tree, where they managed to squeeze the star on top.

"It's time for cooking!" Steve cheered, running to the kitchen.

"I will help out too!" Thor said happily, sprinting along to the kitchen.

"NOOO!" The rest of the Avenger drags Thor out of the kitchen and force him to sit down.

"Now the rest of us help Steve, while you take care of Loki." Clint said, walking to the kitchen.

Thor pouted for a while, before sitting down to play with Loki.

After all the food is done without much accident, everyone gathered around and sit down.

"So now we should say our thanks to each and every one of you who did your part except you Thor managing to take every single thing of the supermarket. Last Christmas you also manage to blow the kitchen up." Tony said sulkily.

Thor gives the puppy eye look and everyone almost melted at the sight except for Loki (used to it).

"Don't be so bad to Thor, Tony. Anyway, he managed to help us with the decoration." Pepper said, looking at all the decorations in the room.

"After eating, we can sing some songs and then go to sleep. After that, we can open the presents!" Steve said cheerfully.

Everyone ate quickly and enjoy sharing some jokes, stories and talk about old times.

"Who likes to drink some wine?" Tony said, itching to take some alcoholic drinks.

'They are so going to get hangover in the morning.' Steve thought as everyone (except Steve and Loki) started to drink.

Oooo

The next morning, everyone except Steve and Loki have a bad hangover.

"Ooh, I just hate hangovers." Tony said, holding his head and walk to the chair to take a seat.

"Well, cheer up, Tony. We can open the presents now, you know." Steve smiled, placing a plate of bacon, French bread with egg.

"Really? Can I open it now? Please?" Tony immediately sits up in attention and eyes sparkling.

"No. Now eat your breakfast." Steve says with a laugh at Tony's pouting face.

"Not fair." Tony said, stabbing the egg and put it in his mouth.

"We need to wait for everyone, Tony." Steve sighed.

"I know." Tony sighed unhappily.

Then a brilliant idea just struck Tony.

"Jarvis, on the fire alarm system at their bedroom." Tony said proudly.

Steve just sighed and continues to fry more food for the rest.

\+.+/

"Tony, remind me to murder you in your sleep for doing that." Natasha grumbles at the table, stabbing at the French bread very hard and stuffed into her mouth.

"I almost thought it is time for war. The sound is seriously misleading. It also makes my brother almost cried. He got scared due to sudden loud noise." Thor said, petting Loki's head, as Loki hugs Thor tightly.

"I am not scared, just cautious." Loki shrugged.

"Anyway, it's time to open the presents!" Tony said, running to the Christmas tree.

"Yeah!" Loki squeaked, running to the Christmas tree.

"Look at all that present for Loki!" Clint whistled at the amount of present Loki is having.

Loki carefully opened up the present without tearing the wrapper.

"I gave you a teddy bear." Steve smiled at Loki, who hugs the teddy bear.

"I gave you a bow and arrow." Clint said with a smile. Loki almost shot Thor on the butt with the fake arrow.

"I gave you a story book." Pepper said. Loki instantly looks at Pepper and thanks her.

"I gave you a sword." Thor grinned. "But you will use it when you are older only." He quickly added.

"I bought the book of medicine." Bruce added with a smile.

"I bought a virtual game of shooting for you." Natasha said with a squeak.

"Thank you. These presents are awesome." Loki squeaked happily, jumping around with lots of energy.

"Let's feast once again!" Thor cheered, brandishing Mjolnir around and got scolded by Steve again, who is in mother hen mode again.

'So that should be the end of the Christmas and the soon starting the preparation of the new year!' Jarvis said, closing the curtains.


	16. Chapter 16

Officially the start of a new year and more homework… Marvellous world we have here…

.

"Why is it New Year now? Why?!" Clint whined out loud, while everyone gather around the living room for a tea break.

"What is wrong with New Year?" Tony asked, amused at Clint depressed face.

"It just means I am older by one year and more work to do!" Clint almost cried at the thought of more things to do.

"But it means more party and fun things to do!" Tony cheered at the thought of having grand parties and meeting other ladies.

Pepper frowned at his enthusiasm and sighed.

"Let's make new year resolutions!" Steve suggested happily, thinking of all the wishes he is going to write down.

"What is resolfusion?" Loki asked, unable to pronounce the complicated word properly.

"It is resolution. It is something like a goal for us." Steve explains to Loki, who is tilting his head to one side listening intently.

"So if I wish for more pudding, I will get more pudding?" Loki asked with sparkling eyes, tail curling up happily.

"No, Loki. It is a goal for us. Not a request for more pudding. So it is something like…" Steve stop saying for a while, thinking of a perfect word to explain.

"Let the genius explain." Tony declared proudly, pushing Steve aside. Steve frowns at the smirking look of Tony, which spells trouble in a terrifying way.

"You see resolution is goals which you make for the year. So it is like I make a resolution of making 60 ladies just faint at the awesomeness of mine, and if I do it, I just manage to reach the goal I want." Tony said with a smirk. Steve sighed at the statement and went to the gym to train.

Loki looks at Tony and frown.

"So I make a resoluution about pudding, and I have to work for it?" Loki asked, tilting his head thoughtfully, black cat ears tilting slightly back.

"Yes! You are extremely right." Tony yelled happily, happy being able to explain a lot better that Steve in one shot.

"Okay! Then I will make my resolution now and later show everyone." Loki smiled, skipping away in a good mood.

"I am not sure to feel disturbed or worried." Clint said, looking as Loki skips away to his room.

Bruce just sipped his tea and resume reading his newspaper.

"There is nothing disturbing about my brother, Clint." Thor frowned at Clint.

"No, I mean if Loki is in happy mode, he is usually going to create trouble or be good right?" Clint said.

Before Thor replies back angrily, Loki came squeaking about his New Year resolution.

"Thor, Thor, I written my New Year resolution. Seeee?" Loki squeaks, showing his neat hand writing on a piece of paper.

"That's nice but what is a New Year resolution?" Thor asks with a frown.

"Today is going to be a long day." Tony sighed, thinking of how to explain to Thor.

x.x

"Oh my goodness, I swear that my brain is officially FRIED by just _trying _to explain to Thor what resolution is!" Tony sighed in exasperation, walking to the bar for a drink.

Thor frowns at Tony's word before walking to sit beside Loki, who is enjoying his book of magic spells.

"It is just very hard to know what you mere mortal's ways of doing things you know?" Thor sighed, getting a headache from all the explanation about something which he forgotten it is called.

"So what did Loki write down in his resolution?" Clint asked curiously, intently looking at the piece of paper Thor is still holding.

Thor raised an eyebrow in amusement and looks at it intently.

"Hmm, it says that I will do more pranks, study more and eat more pudding, play with my kitten Mischief more, as well be a good brother and try not to see the scary man…" Thor softly said the last part.

Silence takes over the room, as they remember the incident. Thor walks over to hug Loki lovingly to show how much he loves him, which Loki is quite disagreeing to the strength of the hug. Tony decided to be the brilliant person to break the silence.

"How about all of us do resolution, and help each other in fulfilling it?" Tony said happily, while Loki started pinching Thor angrily as Thor still continues to hug him a bit too lovingly.

"That is actually a great idea!" Steve said, entering the room with a towel after the workout he done at the gym.

'I am not sure about this being a good idea …' Bruce thought, seeing Tony's smirking face in an evil way.

"0.0"

All the Avengers gathered at the living room together, with every person having a piece of paper and pen. Loki lies down on the sofa lazily with his kitten beside him cleaning itself, looking at all of them them sleepily.

"Now let's just write this year's resolution together and then we show each other resolution to help each other to be even better and awesome!" Tony cheered too happily, making everyone frown at his sudden enthusiasm.

"Okay, now let's get starting on the resolution. So stop whining like little puppies." Natasha said, writing some things in her paper.

Thor looks at the paper and then looks at the pen as if it is most amazing thing in the world.

"Thor? What's wrong?" Steve said with a frown, at Thor's face expression.

"I can't figure out how to use this… mortal stuff and this blank piece of… thing." Thor frowns at both items. Thor looks pleadingly at Loki with sad puppy eyes.

Loki sighs unhappily and moves to another sofa to laze around. Thor continues to show his pleading eyes at Loki, hoping he will help him.

Loki pretends to look away from him, flicking his finger in one direction.

A magic pen from Asgard materialised out of the air, and started whacking Thor on the head. The paper changed to a familiar Asgard information crystal.

"Ow ow! What is that for Loki!?" Thor yelled as he tried to protect his head with his hands from the whacking pen.

"Say the things you want to write to the pen." Loki said boringly, hugging a cushion to himself.

"Oh okay." Thor said, continues to think what to write in his resolution, trying to ignore the pen which is whacking his head harder at a more rapid pace.

Bruce just stared at his paper for a while and start writing.

Tony seems to be too happy writing something in his paper.

Steve frowns intently at the paper before starting to write.

Clint boringly shoots darts at the dart board, while writing with his other hand.

After a while…

"So everyone finish already?" Tony said. All Avengers nodded.

Loki starts to snore a little on the sofa. Tony suddenly feels like doing a prank on Loki but pushes back the urge and try to focus on the task they are now doing.

"So let's see each other resolution, okay?" Tony said, eyes twinkling with mischief.

All the Avengers except Tony swear that they are _so_ going to regret this.


	17. Chapter 17

Everyone show their resolution together on the table.

Bruce looks at Steve's neatly written paper which is completely packed with so many words that it looks like a piece of black paper with polka dots.

Tony looks at Thor's 'new' paper which is showing nothing at all.

"Are you really that clueless about what to write?" Tony said monotonously.

"No, I'm not." Thor said proudly. "Loki! Show them what I thought up for my resolution."

A soft snore answers back.

"Loki?" Thor looks at Loki who is gently snoring at the sofa.

"…" Thor looks at Loki for a while. "Well, never mind. This information crystal needs magic to activate the crystal to show its information or manually needs a bit of strength to activate it." Thor said while raising his fist to hit the crystal.

"I think you can always later tell us about your resolution." Tony said hastily, not wanting his table to be broken in the process of showing the resolution.

Everyone looks at each other paper curiously.

"Steve, I think you are writing too much for your resolution." Tony said, looking at the paper which is completely filled with Steve's fine-written handwriting.

"It is not much but there is not enough space for everything I want to write for resolution." Steve frowned at his paper. Tony gave him a shock face for writing that much.

"Tony, you better not let Pepper to _ever_ see your resolution." Natasha said, looking at what Tony written on his resolution.

"Nay, I will bring it to a very safe place where she can never find it." Tony said softly and smirking, as Pepper enters the room quietly to find something she left earlier. Clint suddenly has a nasty plan for Tony.

"Hey Nat, if you ever found that someone is doing something they shouldn't be doing, what will you do?" Clint asks with a devil-looking smirk.

Natasha got the hint and grins back.

"Well, I will make sure that the person will suffer so much that he will wish he is in hell!" Natasha emphasize on the word 'person' loudly, attracting Pepper attention from her search.

"Hey, guys. What are you all doing?" Pepper asks with a smile, walking to the table which they are at.

"Hey, Pep…" Tony said nervously, hoping that she will not look at his resolution.

Pepper looks at the papers curiously and briefly.

"Well, we are doing our resolution for these year. Tony's resolution is the most interesting one of all." Clint said with a smirk.

"…" Tony started to sweat profusely at Pepper's interested look at his paper.

"Really?" Pepper said with a raise of an eyebrow, reaching for Tony's resolution. "Then I must see if it is got something to do with improving the company or his manners at the very least."

Tony quickly snatched the resolution out of Pepper reach.

"It is supposed to be a surprise, Pepper." Tony said, hoping that she will accept the excuse.

"Are you sure? Then why are you all showing each other resolution?" Pepper said with a frown.

"It is Tony's idea. Anyway, it is pretty useless if we just write it down and do nothing about the resolution, so we show our resolution to help each other's goal." Steve said.

Pepper nodded her head in agreement and snatched the piece of paper instantly from Tony's hand.

Tony instantly gave an excuse before he ran out of the room.

"What's wrong with him?" Pepper frowned before she looks at Tony's resolution.

"…" All the Avengers look on as Pepper face got redder and redder in anger.

"TONY !"

\ _ /

"Looks like Tony is going to have a bad time of screeching from Pepper over the resolution." Clint sniggered at the thought of Tony's shocked face.

"Well, at least we all now have a goal for this year. Let's help each other to achieve our goals except for Tony (said in monotone)." Steve said with a smile.

"Actually I am wondering about Loki's education. Should we teach him in Asgardian way or our way? Anyway he is still growing up right? Even though Hel did teach just a little, but we can't wait for her to teach Loki and she always is busy I guess as a goddess of death." Bruce said thoughtfully.

Thor looks at Loki thoughtfully, who is still sleeping in the sofa.

"I think we teach him both. Anyway I don't think it is a good idea to have Loki back at Asgard. They still didn't like the pranks he did to them." Thor said.

"So we get to see Loki in school uniform?" Natasha asked, wondering how many girls are going to faint by looking at him being too handsome.

"I guess so. Then who is going to teach him the Asgardian way?" Steve asked with a frown.

"Me!" Thor said proudly.

"No! I mean … it is better to have a _more_ experienced person to teach Loki, as well help with his magic…" Clint said panicky, worried that Thor's patience will not last and the weather will become ruined which means no more dates with his girlfr… ahem… no more outing with his friend.

"Okay, I guess I have to look for Loki's former teachers then." Thor said sadly, unhappy for being unable to teach Loki.

"Well, you try to teach him how to fight or at least defend himself." Steve said, wondering whether Loki will fight the same way as the past or fights like Thor.

Thor immediately brightens up and jumps around excitedly, planning on teaching Loki how to fight.

'If Thor is going to teach in his way, Tony's tower is going to get ruined and maybe we can get a vacation while it is renovating!' Clint thought happily and sniggers a little at the thought.

Tony is practically crawling to the room after a severe lecture from Pepper, drained of his energy.

"I thought I almost died while she is scolding me. I think I almost manage to see my previous life while she continues with that rambling." Tony said tiredly, forcing himself to walk to the sofa, sinking into the comfortable sofa in relief.

"Well, you shouldn't write that sort of thing as a resolution. Anyway we are talking about Loki's education. Since he is growing up as well, we decided to let him learn both Asgardian and our way of education." Steve said, frowning at Tony as he continues to be depressing over the scolding.

"Really? I want to teach him things too!" Tony said, brightening up at the thought of all the bad…ehm… good things he can teach Loki.

'If Tony is going to teach Loki, it's the world end!' Clint almost cried over the hard days ahead.


	18. Chapter 18

So all the Avengers start to plan on which subject or activity to teach Loki, and then gives the plan to Fury for approval.

Loki wakes up from his nap, rubbing his eyes sleepily, yawns lazily and stretches a little, before lazing back on the sofa.

After lazing awhile on the sofa, Loki decided that he is bored and lazily wandered to the table where the Avengers have gathered. He decided to wandered to Thor's side first since it is nearest to him.

Loki tried to tiptoe, trying to peek at what they are discussing about. Thor notices Loki, smiles and messes Loki's hair with a grin. Loki looks unhappily at Thor as he continues to mess his hair playfully for a while, before giving him a kiss on his forehead lovingly before starting to listen attentively to the meeting.

He frowns a little as Thor continues to listen and talk to the other Avenger, ignoring him.

Loki pokes at Thor at the side playfully, and waited to see his reaction. Thor continues to discuss on with the other Avengers, not affected by the poke.

Loki steps on Thor's feet in anger and walks back to his sofa. Thor holds his feet in pain, biting his lips in agony of the pain. Tony giggled at Thor's face expression, receiving a smack from Steve for laughing at Thor. Thor looks at Loki, puzzled by Loki's angry look.

Loki sits down and hug a cushion from the sofa angrily, glaring at Thor for the rest of the meeting.

O.O

"So I guess we just wrap the whole meeting up with everything. Who wants pizza for dinner?" Tony asked, stretching his hands over his shoulder.

"Seriously, Tony. Did you just live on pizza and fast food only? I bet that you will never reach old age if you continue to eat these foods only." Natasha said, feel like eating some Japanese food.

"Oh, yeah. It's not like there is anything which tastes so nice that I ever cried over." Tony retorts back.

"So you just-" "Okay, enough already!" Steve said sternly, effectively stopping any argument between Tony and Natasha.

"We should eat more healthy things instead of junk food. Let's eat something else." Steve said thoughtfully.

Tony pouted at the thought of no pizza, and went to the sofa to sulk along with Loki.

"How about Japanese food? Thor should try some too!" Clint said with a smirk, wondering what his reaction to raw sushi.

"How about bringing Loki out too!" Bruce said. "He needs to go out more instead of staying in Stark Tower all day."

"We will need Fury's permission on that." Steve said, pulling out his phone to call.

"But first, can someone tell me how to use it to call again?"

…

After convincing Fury about taking Loki out for food, the Avengers walks out to the streets of New York City.

"Well, the streets are busy as usual." Steve said, looking around at the people walking briskly to unknown destination.

"It is always busy, Steve. But let's hope we don't get to see any fans. They are very annoying and disturbingly scary." Clint said with a shiver from the terror the fans can do just to reach to them.

"What is this fans are you all talking about?" Thor asked, holding Loki's hand to prevent him from wandering away.

"They are scary and horrible person who will do anything to get to you and tries to-"

"Tony, shut up. They are people who admire you or other people, although sometime they are extreme." Natasha said with a frown.

"So where is the Japanese restaurant we are going?" Bruce asked Tony with a frown, as Tony is silently fuming behind Natasha.

"We are going to Tomoe Sushi. It seriously has some great sushi and food there." Tony said with a grin.

"I hope that there will be no reporters, fans or anyone to disturb our meal." Steve sighed, remembering the horrible times they narrowly escaped from fans and reporters.

"Are you excited, Loki? We are going to eat Japanese food even though I still not sure what it is." Thor said with a smile.

Loki looks at Thor blankly for a while, unsure what to reply about eating something different.

"Wait until he tries the food. Then we will see how much he is going to like the food." Tony declared with a smirk.

:)

"Loki, you should try to eat the sushi." Thor said persistently, pushing the sushi in front of Loki.

"No!" Loki said with a pout, hands in front of his chest, looking away from the sushi.

"It's okay, Thor. I will eat that." Tony said with a smirk, reaching to grab the sushi which Loki instantly pulls it out of Tony's reach.

"Mine." Loki said with a pout, holding the sushi to himself protectively.

Loki sniffed at the sushi before putting in his mouth and chew thoughtfully.

All the Avengers look at Loki expectantly, hoping he likes the sushi.

Loki brightens up at the taste of the sushi and wants order some more enthusiastically.

"Let's have a feast in celebration of Loki eating his first erm…" Thor yelled loudly, before trying to remember the word for the sushi.

"Sushi. But still having a feast over something like that…" Bruce murmurs.

"Loki seriously like the sushi though. Look at the plate being increasingly stacked!" Natasha said, looking at Loki eating the sushi and putting the plate aside in a rapid pace.

"Loki, don't eat so fast! You may choke. There is also still dessert after this, you know." Steve said worriedly at the speed Loki is eating.

Loki immediately started to slowly eat his sushi before asking for dessert.

"That's fast!" Thor exclaimed, shocked by the speed Loki eat.

"So full! This restaurant is seriously damn nice!" Clint said happily. Natasha also nod in agreement, smiling a little.

"It sure is nice. I am glad Loki is at least eating something. He always eat so little." Bruce said, patting Loki's head.

Loki purr at the Bruce's pat on his hat and hug Bruce, wanting more pats on his head.

"I guess that he really like the raw fish. It's called sasimi, right?" Steve asked.

"It is sashimi." Tony said with a blank face.

"At least my brother did eat more than he usually do. He always eat mostly simple food like fruits and vegetables which is disgusting." Thor stuck out his tongue at the thought of the horrible taste of the vegetable, making everyone laugh.

"Look! It's the Avengers!" Some fan point at them and started running to them.

"Oh my goodness, run for your lives!" Tony yelled, running away from them.

All the Avengers immediately spilt up and ran in different directions.

"Get them!" The fans spilt up and ran to their targets.

:P

Tony tries to run as fast as he can, putting as much distance away from the fans. Somehow, today is not his lucky day as he trips over someone's carelessly placed briefcase.

"Sorry, Sir. I didn't mean to trip you with my briefcase." The mysterious person said, offering his hand to lift him up.

Tony froze at hearing the mysterious person's voice and looks at him curiously.

"Are you-" "Tony!" The fans continue to sprint full speed towards him.

"Oh shoot, I forgot what I'm running from!" Tony continues to run away from them.

"Good to see you again, Tony." The mysterious person smiles at the sight of Tony before vanishing within the crowd.

.

"Steve!"

"NOOO! DON'T GET CLOSER TO ME!" Steve ran, screaming away from the fans. He actively jumps over rails and run up stairs to avoid the fans.

The fans can only watched as Steve ran further and faster than them into the crowd of New York.

:?

"Clint!"

"I am supposed to be an archer, not an athlete!" Clint cursed and swears as he tries to run away from the fans.

The fans almost catch Clint until someone steps in between them and Clint.

"No one touches Clint. If you all dare even to touch a single hair of him, dies a brutally slow death." Natasha says, eyes glinting with deadly intent.

The fans looks at each other uncertainly, giving the spies enough time to make an escape.

"Thanks, Nat. Owe you a favour." Clint said, as they made their escape.

"No problem. Let's go back to Stark Tower." Natasha shrugs and both of them steadily run back to Stark Tower.

=.=

"YOU THESE INSUFFERABLE MORTALS SHOULD LEAVE TEE ALONE OR FACE THE WRATH OF THOR!" Thor exclaimed, chasing the fans around in anger after one of them manage to enrage him by stepping on his cape.

:(

Bruce tries to escape from the fans with Loki still desperately clinging onto Bruce's leg in fear.

The fans almost reach Bruce but they cautiously approach him so that he will not be too stress out by them.

Loki mewls in fear at Bruce and tries to hide his face with Bruce's pants. The fans notice Loki for the first time, settling their eyes on him.


	19. Kitten Loki's mini-adventures!

Since yesterday is my birthday, I decided to write a mini story!

Enjoy!

~.~

All the Avengers prepare themselves for battle, wearing their suits and gathering their equipments.

"Fury, please take care of Loki while we go out for battle. He needs to take a bath, and then sleep. Remember to feed him milk when he is hungry. Don't ever let him eat any sugar. He will be hyper and impossible to be catch or found." Steve said, passing Loki to Fury.

"Why I should deal with this little brat?" Fury scowls at Loki, who looks back at him innocently.

Steve looks at him in shock of his vulgarity.

"Sir, you shouldn't said such disturbing words for Loki's poor innocent ears. And there is no one else who is free to take care of Loki. We will try to come back as early as possible, sir." Steve said with a frown.

"Fine. Now go and deal with that battle of yours." Fury said.

Steve sulks a little, before kneeling down in front of Loki.

"Now stay with Fury and try not to give him too much problem, okay? We will try to come back soon." Steve said with a smile, ruffling up Loki's hair cheekily.

"Okay." Loki said with a pout.

Steve salute to Fury before running to join the others who are running to the plane which is going to lift off.

Fury looks at Loki before sighing.

"This is going to be a long day."

+.+

Fury brings Loki to his office, and asked him to sit down at he chair in front of his desk.

"Now you just sit here and wait for me to finish my stuff. First rule, you will not touch anything." Fury said strictly with a poker face.

"How about the floor?" Loki said innocently with large green eyes.

"Yes, you may touch the floor." Fury said sarcastically.

"How about the air?" Loki said, tail swaying slightly.

"Yes, you may touch the air." Fury said annoyingly.

"How about this?" Loki said, waving the gun which Fury left carelessly on the table, thinking it is a toy gun.

Fury immediately grabs it back from Loki's hand.

"Okay okay. Second rule, you are not allowed to laugh, giggle or sneeze or anything. No annoying sounds." Fury said strictly.

"Is this count as annoying?" Loki asked, purring.

Fury looks at Loki angrily, before doing his work.

Loki looks at Fury for a while before asking a question.

"Can I called you Furry? It sounds nicer." Loki said, looking around the room.

"No. You are not allowed to call me Furry." Fury said, without looking at Loki.

"Okay, Furry." Loki said who feels bored and wandered to the door.

"I said don't call me Furry!" Fury yelled looking up from his work, to see that Loki just left the room.

"Arghh. I am not paid enough to deal with this brat." Fury said, standing up to go after Loki.

:)

Loki walks out of the office, blindly wandering around and marvel at the surrounding which looks pretty high teach.

"Hello, my dear. Are you lost?" An agent asked Loki.

"I am not. I am just wandering around." Loki said honestly, tail swaying side by side lazily.

"Okay, but you can't just wander around aimlessly. How about I bring you to see other agents?" The agent said, not wanting Loki to accidentally go into an experiment room or other dangerous room.

"Okay!" Loki said.

The agent hold Loki's hand and bring him to where the other agents work.

"Do you usually have those cat ears and tail?" The agent asked curiously.

"No. My brother told me there is an accident then I have these." Loki answered.

"Ohh. Who is taking care of you? They must be very worried." The agent asked.

"Furry." Loki answered back innocently, big green eyes innocently big with black tail swaying.

The agent who didn't know who Furry is, just nodded and continues to walk with Loki.

.

"All agents please gathered at the assembly room now. This is not a drill. All agents please gathered at the assembly room now. This is not a drill." The speaker blared.

The agent holding Loki's hand heard the announcement, hurriedly brings Loki to the office which all agents are hastily preparing to leave for the meeting.

"My dear, please stay in this room, okay? It may get dangerous out there so stay in this room." The agent said, ruffling Loki's hair.

"Okay." Loki looks at the agent sadly, a bit afraid that he will not see the agent again.

"Bye." The agent said with a smile, leaving the room with other agents.

Loki looks on as the agent leave, all alone in the room.

Then Loki smirked at thought of the pranks he can do.

#.#

Fury stands before the agents in the assembly room.

"I have gathered you all in this room today because there is one kid with magic is running loose in this building. We need to find this kid at once and then bring him to me immediately." Fury said strictly, pacing in front of his agents.

"He looks like a person but with black cat ears and a black tail." Fury said, showing the picture of Loki on the projector.

…

All the agents sweatdropped as they all seen Loki in the room which they all just left.

"Now go and find this kid." Fury said, all the agents' running back to the same room they just left.

"That's strange. They are never so enthusiastically active in searching task before." Fury said, looking as all of them run away in incredible speed.

=.=

All the agent enters the room which they works at, frantically looking around for Loki.

They peek below the desk, search at every corner and cardboard with no success of finding the trickster.

One of the agent sits at his seat exhaustedly and tries to stand up again, to find out that he can't stand without the chair stuck to his butt.

Some of the agents sniggered at him, and increasingly more agents started falling into Loki's pranks.

The agent who helps Loki is the only agent of the day which is not prank but have a bouquet of flowers for her.

T.T

Fury looks disappointedly at all his agents, as all of them have got caught in Loki's pranks.

"Now how am I going to find that little prat!" Fury yelled angrily at the agents, who winced at the loud voice of Fury.

Fury then noticed the one agent who is the only properly attired with any pranks of Loki. He looks in surprise at her but continues to yell at all of them in anger.

Loki who is sad that all the agents are yelled at, step forward from his invisible spell and appear in front of Fury.

Fury glares at Loki in anger upon spotting at him, started to turn purple in the face.

He then sighs and holds Loki's hand, bringing him out of the room.

"Now it is time for your bath." Fury said tiredly, not wanting to deal with any problem.

Loki's black ears and tail droops down at the thought of bath and Loki decided to quickly run away from Fury.

"Not again!" Fury yelled, chasing after Loki.

^.^

The Avengers came back with minor injuries, slightly exhausted by the battle they have.

Steve salutes to Fury before asking about Loki.

"Well, I have a miserable day of trying to get him to bathe and the entire miserable thing of the whole day with work. But he is soundly asleep at the resting area's bed now." Fury said with a frown.

"Thank you for taking care of Loki, Sir." Steve said with a smile, saluting before leaving with the Avengers to the resting area to get Loki.

The Avengers arrived at the resting area to see Loki soundly asleep with a little teddy bear in his hands.

Thor kisses Loki's forehead and gently covers Loki more with the forehead, while the rest went off to recover from the battle.


End file.
